Compartiendo piso con imbéciles
by Monedita123
Summary: Ochako decide alquilar las tres habitaciones de su piso, en las cuales a partir de cierto día vivirán Todoroki, Bakugou, Midoriya, Kaminari y Kirishima. Vamos, la convivencia no puede ser tan mala... ¿o sí?
1. 1

_**Antes de empezar, algunas advertencias:**_

 _ **—Habrá KiriKami, KatsuDeku y quizás un poco de TodoBaku (quién sabe).**_

 _ **—Este es un AU donde no existen quirks y en general, excepto las parejas o las menciones, los personajes no se conocían desde secundaria. Aquí todos tienen 20 años.**_

 _ **—Todoroki con tendencias yandere (soy débil).**_

 _ **—Bakugou tsundere/bipolar.**_

 _ **—Uraraka ama el dinero y está obsesionada con él.**_

 _ **Creo que eso es todo, hace tiempo que tenía esto en mente. Se me ocurren muchas cosas que pueden suceder (?)**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1: Te ha oído**_.

* * *

Uraraka Ochako quería dinero.

Le urgía conseguir más dinero.

Necesitaba dinero.

¿Para qué? Es simple. Le gusta el dinero.

Y por eso, a sus veinte años, consiguió un trabajo bien pagado y un piso bastante económico que encima tenía tres habitaciones.

Pero Ochako no necesitaba tres cuartos; con uno era suficiente… Ni siquiera con uno. Si era por conseguir más dinero, a Uraraka no le importaría dormir en el sofá del salón.

Y así fue como decidió alquilar las habitaciones de su piso con el objetivo de tener mucho dinero.

—¡Eh, Kirishima, mira esto! —Exclamaba cierto rubio con alegría al haber visto un anuncio en Internet que llamó su atención.

Denki y Eijirou llevaban saliendo desde hacía cuatro años, y todavía se seguían llamando por sus apellidos, pero lo que en verdad importaba era que ambos querían irse a vivir juntos. No podían alquilar un piso porque era demasiado dinero, y el hecho de seguir viviendo con sus padres era bastante molesto debido a que cuando quedaban en la casa de alguno para hacerlo, terminaban siendo pillados en mitad del acto.

Ambos poseían unos pocos ingresos por unos trabajos por horas que tenían, así que el precio de una habitación les venía realmente bien; eso iban a hacer.

—¡Genial! —Aplicó el pelirrojo con felicidad al contemplar dicho anuncio donde cierta persona estaba alquilando una habitación para persona responsable y que pague. Sobre todo que pague.

Ya estaba decidido. Nada podía salir mal pues tendrían su nidito de amor sin que nadie les pudiera interrumpir.

Nada podía salir mal...

 **[...]**

—Se llama Mekomo Lakaka —explicaba cierto joven de cabello bicolor mientras sostenía una jaula en la que se hallaba un canario amarillo con tonos blancos.

Todoroki se hallaba ya en el piso de Uraraka dispuesto a instalarse en la habitación que le correspondía.

—¡Lo siento! Pero los animales no vienen incluidos en el precio… —Decía Ochako al ver que su primer inquilino traía compañía.

—Eso no es problema alguno —respondió sacando de su bolsillo un montón de billetes y entregándoselos a la de cabello castaño, la cual cedió enseguida y no dudó ni un instante en aceptar aquel dinero.

—¡Trato hecho! ¡A partir de hoy eres el inquilino número uno de mi piso!

—¿Número uno? ¿Acaso hay más? —Inquirió no muy convencido; él solo quería estar tranquilo con su canario.

Justo en ese momento se pudo escuchar el timbre de la puerta seguido por unos murmullos.

 _—¡K-Kacchan, no tenías que haber tocado todos los timbres!_

 _—¡CALLA MIERDA!_

—¡Bienvenidos! —Exclamó Ochako bastante feliz abriendo la puerta—. ¡Pasad!

Habían llegado otros dos jóvenes, también de veinte años, a vivir en una de las habitaciones. Katsuki entró como si estuviera ya en casa arrastrando dos grandes maletas e Izuku le siguió bastante nervioso con unas bolsas en las que había comida.

—¡H-Hola, soy Midoriya Izuku! —Se presentó el de cabello verde un tanto extrañado al ver cómo un sujeto con cara de póker comenzaba a analizarle a él y a Bakugou.

—¡Supongo que ya estamos todos…

Pero Ochako no pudo terminar de hablar al ser interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta nuevamente.

Extrañada, se dirigió a ella y la abrió, dejando ver a dos chicos, también de veinte años, con un par de sonrisas en sus rostros y que desbordaban gran felicidad.

—¡Hola! ¡Venimos por lo de la habitación! —Exclamó Kirishima mientras analizaba el interior del piso con curiosidad.

Kaminari se limitó a entrar y observar todo con alegría; después de todo, aquel lugar era en el que tendrían su nidito de amor.

Todo iba perfecto… hasta que llegaron al salón y vieron a tres tipos con un silencio incómodo y bastante sorprendidos al verles.

—¿No se supone que… —inquirió Kaminari para sí mientras aquella sonrisa comenzaba a borrarse.

—,,, era solo una habitación? —Completó Kirishima igual de anonadado.

—¡Parece que tenemos un pequeño problema! —Exclamó la de cabello castaño con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Se supone que es una persona por habitación, y yo veo aquí más…

—¡K-Kacchan y yo venimos incluidos en el mismo pack! —Aplicó Midoriya dispuesto a pagar más, pero en seguida Bakugou se adelantó y le ofreció a Ochako un puñado de billetes.

—¿Feliz, maldita? —Dijo el joven amargado mientras fruncía el ceño más de lo normal.

—¡Genial! Ahora solo quedáis vosotros dos —añadió mirando al pelirrojo y al rubio que parecían estar sufriendo a la hora de tener que pagar más al ver cómo Uraraka tenía una mano abierta dándoles a entender que quería billetes.

—Eh… —murmuró Denki con nerviosismo—, supongo que…

—¡Está bien, pago yo! —Interrumpió Eijirou con dolor por tener que pagar más por la habitación.

Afligido, sacó unos pocos billetes y se los entregó a Ochako, la cual bastante feliz, recogió las ganancias.

—¡Has estado muy varonil, Kirishima! —Animó Denki al haber visto cómo su pelirrojo asumía la responsabilidad y tratando de animarlo.

Pero aquel rubio sabía perfectamente que no se iba a librar y que la próxima vez, pagaba él.

—¡Bien, entonces…! —prosiguió Uraraka después de contar todo el dinero y organizarlo—, ¡sentiros como en vuestra propia casa! —continuó cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, pero se detuvo antes de atravesar la puerta para salir del piso—, pero… El sofá no se toca —finalizó un poco más seria para luego recuperar su sonrisa e irse por completo.

Después de oírse el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, los cinco jóvenes intercambiaron miradas sin saber muy bien qué procedía, hasta que fue Shouto el que hizo el primer movimiento; cogió con rapidez sus maletas y su jaula con el canario y se dirigió hacia la habitación de la izquierda, la cual era más grande que las otras dos.

Katsuki no pasó por alto ese detalle y reaccionó también a gran velocidad llevándose a Izuku a rastras y con todo hacia la habitación de la derecha, la cual era bastante más grande que la del medio, la cual obviamente tuvieron que quedársela Kirishima y Kaminari.

—¡Maldición…! —Dijeron al unísono al ver lo pequeña que era la cama y lo reducido que era el espacio.

Del salón se entraba a un estrecho pasillo horizontal en el que estaban las tres habitaciones. La de la izquierda era la más espaciosa y tenía una cama de matrimonio la cual Todoroki usaría a su placer, la del medio era la más pequeña e incómoda en la que Denki y Eijirou tendrían que soportar vivir y la de la derecha era más o menos mediana con una cama doble y un poco más cómoda; aún así a Katsuki le enfadó el hecho de haber perdido ante Shouto.

Y ni siquiera llevaban más de una hora en el mismo piso.

Al extremo contrario de la habitación de la izquierda había un solo baño bastante pequeño, cosa que posiblemente ocasionaría problemas futuros.

—¿Y ahora qué se supone que vamos a hacer? —Inquirió Kirishima colocando sus maletas a un lado y sentándose en la pequeña cama.

—Bueno, lo único que importa es que ahora podemos… —respondió Denki después de cerrar la puerta y acercarse lo suficiente hacia el pelirrojo.

—Kaminari… —correspondió abriendo levemente su boca y acercándose cada vez más al rostro del rubio.

 _—¡NO PIENSO COMPARTIR MI COMIDA CON ESE BASTARDO!_ —Se pudo escuchar una voz procedente de la habitación de la derecha.

 _—¡P-Pero Kacchan, hay que ser amables!_ —Prosiguió otra voz que intentaba tranquilizar.

—Oh no, un amargado —comentó Kaminari al haber visto interrumpido su momento especial con Eijirou.

 _—¡¿QUÉ ME HAS DICHO?!_ —Un fuerte golpe en la pared derecha de la habitación seguido por un grito hizo que Kaminari se sobresaltase.

—¡¿Me ha oído?!

—Te ha oído —afirmó Kirishima, con una sonrisa nerviosa, lo obvio.

—¡¿Las paredes son de papel o qué?!

Quizás su nidito de amor no iba a funcionar como tenían previsto.

 **[...]**


	2. 2

_**Capítulo 2: Vaya mierda de nombre.**_

* * *

Para Kirishima y Kaminari ya era demasiado tarde el hecho de poder irse a buscar otra habitación para alquilar ya que ya habían pagado el primer mes. Ahora estaban obligados a quedarse en aquel piso y tener que convivir con un tipo raro que tenía un canario llamado Mekomo Lakaka y con otra pareja en la cual había un rubio amargado que parecía buscar pelea siempre.

—Creo que esto será problemático —suspiró Denki después de haber sido gritado por su otro compañero de piso rubio y amargado.

—¡H-Hola! —Se pudo escuchar un par de leves golpes detrás de la puerta de la habitación de ambos jóvenes seguidos de una voz un poco nerviosa.

Kirishima y Kaminari se miraron mutuamente para luego levantarse, abrirla y contemplar al compañero del gritón de al lado.

—¡Había pensado que como ahora somos compañeros de piso, deberíamos conocernos mejor! —Exclamó con amabilidad mientras dejaba ver en sus manos una bandeja llena de comida.

Ambos jóvenes se volvieron a mirar y, con una sonrisa, no dudaron ni un solo segundo en aceptar aquella buena oferta.

—¡¿E-En serio?! —Midoriya aún no podía creérselo, así que con gran ilusión les entregó aquella bandeja con jugoso contenido y se dirigió hacia la habitación de la izquierda en la que se hallaba el miembro faltante; el buen Shouto—. ¡Esperad en la mesa del salón! —Dijo con alegría; parecía demasiado ilusionado.

Debía de haber algún motivo.

—¡Claro! —Aceptaron sonriéndole nuevamente y dirigiéndose hacia dicho salón con la comida.

Pero justo ahí se encontraron al que menos querían ver en esos momentos.

Bakugou estaba sentado en la mesa mientras miraba todo su alrededor con un aura asesina y una mirada que parecía decir "MUERE" a todo ser que osara acercarse.

—Eh… —murmuró Denki para sí después de tragar saliva.

—¿Q-Qué tal? —Animó Eijirou con una pregunta tratando de romper el tenso ambiente que se había formado y acercándose poco a poco con un Kaminari que con temor le seguía por detrás.

—¡MAL! —Gritó Katsuki sobresaltando a ambos chicos y haciéndoles retroceder por instinto.

Iba a ser algo complicado, pero mientras tanto, Midoriya por otro lado se hallaba tocando la puerta de la habitación de Todoroki.

—¡H-Hola, he pensado en que todos podríamos conocernos mejor! Como ahora somos compañeros de piso… —dijo Izuku con la esperanza de que al menos fuera respondido, pero ni eso.

Tuvieron que pasar como diez minutos hasta que Shouto se dignó a abrir la puerta lentamente y asomar únicamente su rostro.

—Qué —dijo con cara de póker mientras analizaba a Midoriya.

Por una milésima de segundo, a Izuku le pareció haber visto cierto objeto sospechosamente extraño dentro de aquella habitación, pero optó por no darle importancia y pedirle a aquel chico de cabello bicolor que comiera con todos para que se conocieran mejor.

Por algún extraño motivo, se lo pensó durante más de tres minutos hasta que aceptó.

Su mente era todo un enigma.

Midoriya, más feliz de lo normal, se dirigió con ilusión y rapidez hacia el salón en el que ya se hallaban sentados en la mesa los dos rubios, de los cuales uno parecía un poquito traumatizado, y aquel pelirrojo.

 **[...]**

—¡B-Bien, entonces…! —comentó Izuku nervioso y a la vez emocionado—, ¡presentémonos!

Kirishima y Kaminari decidieron comenzar al ver que Bakugou seguía ignorando todo y Todoroki estaba susurrándole cosas a su canario.

—¡Él es Kaminari Denki y yo Kirishima Eijirou! —Exclamó con una sonrisa amigable.

—Decidimos alquilar una habitación para tener más privacidad, ya sabéis… —Agregó el rubio con otra sonrisa.

—¡Es un placer! —Comentó Izuku, el cual al parecer se veía que era el único interesado—. ¡Él es Bakugou Katsuki, pero yo le digo Kacchan! ¡Y yo soy Midoriya Izuku! —Se presentó animando todo y desbordando ilusión—. ¡Espero que esta vez sí funcione la convivencia!

Kirishima y Kaminari se miraron mutuamente sin saber a qué se refería exactamente.

—¿Esta vez…? —Inquirieron al unísono.

—Ya nos han echado de cinco habitaciones diferentes, ¡pero sé que a la sexta va la vencida! —Explicó Midoriya restándole importancia a sus antiguas vivencias.

—Eso no es nada —interrumpió cierto joven de cabello bicolor.

Kirishima y Kaminari volvieron a mirarse después de tragar saliva y darse cuenta de que estaban en un pequeño problema.

—¿A qué mierda te refieres? —preguntó Bakugou, el cual recién parecía haberse interesado en algo.

—A mí me han echado de dieciséis habitaciones diferentes —explicó sin cambiar su expresión serena.

A Katsuki le molestaba perder.

No iba a dejarse ganar.

Nadie podía haber sido echado de más habitaciones que él.

—¡¿HAH?! —Gritó aquel amargado sin poder creer tal información.

—¡I-Increíble! —Exclamó Izuku al ver que había otra persona mucho más problemática que Katsuki.

—¿Dónde nos hemos metido…? —Susurró Kaminari intercambiando miradas con su pelirrojo.

—Creo que ya no hay vuelta atrás… —Respondió aceptando el futuro que les depararía al compartir piso con aquellas personas.

—¿Y tú eres…? —Añadió Midoriya ya que aquel sujeto de cabello bicolor era el único que faltaba por presentarse.

—Todoroki Shouto —respondió de la manera más inexpresiva posible—, y este es mi canario Mekomo Lakaka —finalizó mostrando a todos la belleza de aquel pollo amarillo con manchas blancas.

—¿Mekomo la qué…? —Murmuró Denki al escuchar un nombre tan poco usual.

—¡M-Mekomo! ¡Qué nombre tan origi…

—No. No es Mekomo —interrumpió Todoroki al amable Izuki—. Es Mekomo Lakaka.

—Vaya mierda de nombre —comentó Katsuki llamando la atención de Shouto y haciendo que este comenzase a enfadarse.

—¿Acabas de insultar a mi canario?

—¡Mejor hay que comer! —Exclamó Kirishima tratando de romper el tenso ambiente y la rivalidad que se había formado entre Bakugou y Todoroki.

Definitivamente esos dos no se iban a llevar bien… o quizás sí.

Quién sabe.

—¡¿O-Os gusta el pollo frito?! —Preguntó Midoriya cambiando de tema y abriendo el envase en el que tenía la comida.

—Soy vegetariano —dijo Shouto mientras abrazaba su jaula con su canario y analizaba cuidadosamente a todos los demás—. Asesinos —finalizó levantándose y dispuesto a retirarse a su habitación.

Definitivamente Todoroki iba a ser un problema.

 **[...]**

* * *

 _ **TODOROKI VEGETARIANO, POR QUÉ NO (?)**_


	3. 3

_**Capítulo 3: No he visto nada.**_

* * *

El primer día había fluido con tranquilidad, dentro de lo que cabe, y Kirishima y Kaminari ya habían colocado y ordenado todas sus pertenencias en aquella pequeña e incómoda habitación que les había tocado. Al menos tuvieron suerte y después de la comida que Midoriya les preparó, cada uno se fue a su propia habitación y no hubo molestia alguna (a excepción de los gritos constantes de Katsuki, pero eso era algo a lo que debían de acostumbrarse).

—Bueno… —comentó Kaminari después de bostezar y ponerse el pijama—, ¿dormimos?

—¿De verdad vamos a caber en esta cama? —Respondió el pelirrojo con otra pregunta mientras contemplaba el lugar en el que tenían que dormir.

Denki se quedó mirándole con una sonrisa para luego lanzarse rápidamente encima de dicha cama.

—¡Me pido la esquina! —Exclamó aquel rubio alegremente.

—¡Oye! —Se quejó Eijirou al ver que tenía que quedarse en el peor lado y cómo Kaminari ya estaba tirado boca abajo y abrazando una almohada.

Todo estaba en silencio. Podían elegir irse a dormir o…

—Entonces… ¿contra la pared? —Inquirió Kirishima mientras formaba una sonrisa mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes y se echaba en la cama para acercarse lentamente hacia Denki.

Era el momento perfecto para hacerlo, de no ser porque…

— _¡MUERE!_ —Pudo escucharse un grito procedente de la habitación de la derecha.

—Oh no —maldijo Kaminari con un Kirishima encima suyo al ver que otra vez se verían interrumpidos.

— _¡K-Kacchan!_ —Se escuchó otro grito prolongado que parecía ser un gemido.

Desde esa noche, ambos chicos descubrieron que cada vez que Bakugou se corría, gritaba " _MUERE_ ".

 **[...]**

Ochako había llegado a casa a las dos de la madrugada cuando ya todos se hallaban dormidos. Su trabajo le consumía y lo peor es que encima tenía que levantarse a las seis de la mañana, pero con tal de ganar más dinero no había problema alguno.

Había amanecido y se hallaba desayunando su vasito de leche con cereales Corn Flakes, en el salón, aún en pijama y con bastante sueño.

—Me pregunto si se estarán llevando bien —murmuraba entre bostezos mientras se frotaba los ojitos.

De repente un ruido de llaves llamó su atención. Alguien estaba abriendo la puerta del piso y entrando como si nada.

—¿A estas horas…? —Se inquirió y se giró para ver quien era.

Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse a Todoroki, el cual se quedó inmóvil al cruzar miradas con Ochako, pensando el clásico " _Si me quedo quieto, no me ve_ ".  
Cabe decir que llevaba cargando en el hombro una bolsa negra atada en la que parecía haber una persona dentro.

—¿Qué es eso…? —Interrogó la joven abriendo los ojos como platos y señalando aquel bulto.

Shouto se limitó a dejar en el suelo la bolsa negra que parecía empezar a sacudirse y oírse la voz de alguien gritando, acercarse hacia Uraraka, sacar su cartera del bolsillo y colocar una gran cantidad de billetes en la mesa delante de la chica.

—No he visto nada —aceptó Ochako con facilidad y alegría mientras juntaba aquel preciado dinero.

Y así, Todoroki se dirigió con su bonita carga hacia su habitación y se encerró ahí durante mucho tiempo.

 **[...]**

—¿Qué hora es...? —Inquiría cierto joven rubio al abrir lentamente los ojos y bostezar.

—Buenos días, Kaminari —le susurró al oído cierto pelirrojo, el cual había rodeado con sus brazos a Denki por la cintura.

—Buenos días, Kirishima —respondió sonriendo y girándose para acurrucarse mejor con su novio.

Hasta que un terrible ruido les hizo reaccionar y rompió el bonito momento que estaban teniendo.  
Alguien estaba taladrando en la habitación de la izquierda… y el único que estaba ahí era Shouto.

—¡Maldición! —Se quejó Kaminari ya bastante harto de ser interrumpidos siempre—. ¡¿Quién taladra por la mañana?!

—Iré a ver… qué pasa —comentó Kirishima levantándose y también cansado de que siempre les arruinaran la mejor parte.

Aquel pelirrojo se dirigió hacia la habitación de la izquierda, de la cual aún se podía oír el molesto ruido del taladro, y tocó la puerta repetidamente hasta que se detuvo. Todoroki abrió dicha puerta con lentitud y asomó su rostro.

—¿Qué? —Inquirió con su inexpresiva cara mientras parecía estar limpiándose las manos, las cuales estaban rojas, con un trapo.

—Eh… ¿Podrías…? Ya sabes, ¿hacer menos ruido? —Pidió Kirishima mientras pasaba una mano por su nuca con nerviosismo pues Shouto parecía ser un poquito especial y se veía algo sospechosamente extraño en sus manos.

—… Bueno —accedió con un tono sereno.

—¿Qué es eso…? —Añadió Eijirou al poderse contemplar con claridad un líquido rojo oscuro manchando ambas manos de Todoroki.

Shouto se las miró y se quedó pensando unos dos minutos su respuesta.

—Tomate —respondió para luego cerrar rápidamente su puerta.

Eijirou tragó saliva y se dirigió hacia la habitación donde le estaba esperando su rubio favorito.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Preguntó Denki al ver el rostro atónito de su pareja.

—Creo que nos hemos metido en donde no deberíamos.

 **[...]**


	4. 4

_**Capítulo 4: Putos humanos.**_

* * *

Después del acontecimiento con Todoroki y el ruido que causó con lo que parecía ser un taladro (aunque la posibilidad de que fuese una sierra eléctrica no estaba descartada), Kirishima dio la idea de seguir durmiendo. Al menos podrían estar acurrucados dándose mimos y haciendo el vago ya que estaban de vacaciones.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de la derecha, Midoriya se había levantado, cambiado y dirigido hacia la cocina para encargarse de prepararle un buen desayuno a Bakugou, el cual seguía durmiendo. Lamentablemente faltaban muchas cosas por comprar, así que por si acaso le preparó un ramen de sobre (de esos baratos que te sacan de problemas) y se lo dejó listo en un bol hondo junto a una nota que estaba a la izquierda en la que ponía: _"Kacchan, he ido a comprar. Si se enfría el ramen, mételo al_ ** _microondas_** _."_  
Antes de salir, sin querer y sin darse cuenta, derramó un poco de agua por el pasillo que conectaba a la cocina, así que salió de casa sin limpiar aquello.

Todoroki, por otro lado, también necesitaba comprar _ciertas_ cosas, así que salió temprano, antes que Izuku, y dejó la jaula con Mekomo Lakaka en la mesa del salón para que pudiera tomar un poco de aire.

Ya eran las 13:37.

—Kaminari, deberíamos de levantarnos, debe de ser tarde —comentaba el pelirrojo aún con Denki aferrado a su pecho.

—Solo un rato más... —pidió el rubio reforzando el abrazo.

Pero el sonido de dos estómagos rugiendo de hambre les hizo entender que ya habían dormido acurrucados demasiado.  
Eijirou fue el primero en levantarse, estirarse y cambiarse. Denki seguía dando vueltas en la cama con demasiada pereza pero con tantas ganas de comer que no le quedó otra alternativa que pararse.  
Una vez listos, se dirigieron a la cocina mientras conversaban sobre lo que deberían de cocinar, pero hubo algo que llamó la atención de Kaminari: el canario de Shouto estaba en su jaula y había empezado a cantar.

—¡Eh, Kirishima, mira! —Exclamó deteniéndose y señalando al pollo amarillo cantarín—. Todoroki se ha dejado a Mekomo aquí.

—¡Oh, es bastante adorable! —Aplicó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa acercándose hacia dicho animal que parecía mirarlos con extrañeza.

 _"Putos humanos, denme comida."_

—¡¿No crees que es mejor llevarlo a la cocina?! —Sugirió Kaminari una _brillante_ idea mientras alzaba la jaula con una mano.

—Kaminari, no creo que... —trató de decir Eijirou con nervios al recordar lo rarito que era Todoroki y con temor a que Denki hiciese algo que acabara en desastre y que los pusiera en problemas.

—¡No va a pasar nada malo solo porque me lo lleve a la cocina! —Decía tan feliz mientras se dirigía hacia dicho lugar con la jaula con pollo dentro.

Pero Kaminari era un poco torpe.

Y tropezó.

Y la jaula se cayó y se rompió.

Y Denki justo, y por cosas del destino, cayó encima del canario antes de que este pudiera volar.

¿Resultados? Un chico rubio levantándose y frotándose el culo por el golpe y un pollo aplastado en el suelo que apenas movía su alita derecha.

—¡Maldición! ¡El suelo estaba mojado! —Se quejó Kaminari ante el dolor y sin darse cuenta de lo que había provocado—. ¿Kirishima...? —Inquirió al ver el rostro atónito de su novio y cómo se hallaba mirando detrás de él.

Denki se giró para contemplar lo que fuese que estaba viendo el pelirrojo y cuando pudo observarlo con más claridad, su expresión cambió en seguida.

—¡Lo has matado! —Exclamó Kirishima señalando a Mekomo Lakaka.

—¡¿Lo he matado?! ¡¿Q-Q-QUÉ HAGO, KIRISHIMA?! —Se desesperó Kaminari al ver lo que su descuido había ocasionado y acercándose hacia el canario para cogerlo con ambas manos—. ¡Mekomo, no mueras por favor!

—¡Espera, aún está moviendo un ala! ¡Sigue vivo! —Añadió el pelirrojo al ver al pobre animal haciendo el vano intento de volar.

 _"Putos... humanos."_

—¡Y-Ya sé, llamemos a algún veterinario! —Sugirió Eijirou también nervioso por lo que pudiera ocurrir si Todoroki se enterara.

—¡¿Y dónde lo dejo mientras tanto?! ¡Me siento mal al tenerlo en mis manos! —Agregó el rubio.

—¡En un bol de la cocina o algo! —Respondió a punto de regresar a la habitación para coger su teléfono y pedir ayuda.

Kaminari fue rápidamente hacia la cocina, sacó un nuevo bol hondo y colocó dentro al canario. Luego se dirigió a gran velocidad a su habitación y la cerró; con suerte estaban a tiempo de salvar al pollo.

 **[…]**

Por otro lado, Bakugou se acababa de despertar y tenía mucha hambre. Frunció el ceño al ver que Izuku no estaba y se levantó enfadado para dirigirse a la cocina para comer algo.

—Maldito Deku... —murmuraba mientras bostezaba y abría la nevera para encontrarse con absolutamente nada comestible.

Un par de boles hondos en la mesa de la cocina llamaron su atención; sobre todo el que tenía una pequeña nota a la derecha que fue lo primero que leyó Katsuki.  
Sin molestarse siquiera en ver el contenido de aquel bol, cogió el de la izquierda y lo metió en el microondas.

Lo que se suponía que era ramen, comenzó a hacer un ruido extraño en el microondas, pero Katsuki no le dio importancia.

 **[…]**

Kaminari y Kirishima habían conseguido contactar con un veterinario y la ayuda llegaría en quince minutos. Solo quedaba rezar por que Mekomo se mantuviera con vida.

—Ah... Ahora estoy más tranquilo —suspiró Denki mientras se dirigía a la cocina a por el canario.

—¡Sé que va a funcionar! —Añadió Eijirou con optimismo y recuperando su sonrisa.

Pero cuando entraron lo primero que vieron fue a Bakugou mirando con extrañeza el contenido de cierto bol.

—¿Qué mierda hace un puto pollo en lo que se supone son mis fideos? —Inquirió con el ceño fruncido y mirando a los jóvenes que habían abierto los ojos como platos al sentir un rico olor a pollo frito.

—Mekomo... —murmuraron para luego acercarse rápidamente hacia Katsuki y mirar el contenido del bol.

Pudieron contemplar al pobre canario bronceadito y listo para ser comido. Obviamente ya no se movía.

—¡¿Lo has metido en el microondas?! —Exclamó Kaminari mirando a Bakugou desesperado.

—¡¿ME ESTÁS ECHANDO LA CULPA?! —Gritó Katsuki al verse atacado; obviamente él no tenía la culpa de que hubiesen metido a un canario moribundo en un bol donde va la comida.

—¡Tranquilos! ¡Lo que importa ahora es qué vamos a...

Pero Kirishima no pudo terminar de hablar al oír el ruido de la puerta al estar siendo abierta por ciertas llaves.

—Mierda —murmuró Denki.

Todoroki acababa de regresar de hacer la compra.

 **[…]**

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**


	5. 5

_—¡¿ME ESTÁS ECHANDO LA CULPA?! —Gritó Katsuki al verse atacado; obviamente él no tenía la culpa de que hubiesen metido a un canario moribundo en un bol donde va la comida._

 _—¡Tranquilos! ¡Lo que importa ahora es qué vamos a..._

 _Pero Kirishima no pudo terminar de hablar al oír el ruido de la puerta al estar siendo abierta por ciertas llaves._

 _—Mierda —murmuró Denki._

 _Todoroki acababa de regresar de hacer la compra._

 **[…]**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 5: De hombres muertos._**

* * *

No dieron ni un paso en falso al ver cómo Todoroki se les quedaba mirando detenidamente; parecía estar analizando con la mirada, como si tuviera poderes para ver detrás de las cosas, aquel bol que tenía Bakugou en la mano.

—Huele a pollo frito —comentó el inexpresivo joven mientras se acercaba a la cocina con ambas manos llenas de bolsas; había hecho una gran y productiva compra.

Parecía ignorar el hecho de que fuese normal que Denki y Eijirou estuviesen como estatuas al lado de Katsuki mientras le miraban con nerviosismo.

Kirishima y Kaminari parecían haber entrado en pánico.

 _"No te muevas… ni siquiera respires."_

Estaban demasiado nerviosos por lo que fuese a ocurrir si Shouto se enteraba de que ese suculento olor era el de su canario.

—Oye, bastardo —comenzó Katsuki llamando la atención del joven de cabello bicolor, el cual aún con las bolsas en mano se fue acercando.

Kirishima y Kaminari, definitivamente, estaban en pánico.

 _"Bakugou, por favor, ¡no la cagues!"_

—Esta mierda es tuya —continuó el amargado mientras le ofrecía el bol a Shouto, el cual se quedó mirando el contenido de este durante varios minutos.

La expresión que puso Todoroki y el siniestro ruido que produjeron las bolsas al ser soltadas repentinamente por las manos de dicho joven, les hizo entender a Kaminari y Kirishima que tenían que correr por su vida.

Estaban jodidos.

De esta no salían vivos.

—Kirishima… te amo —murmuró Denki para luego salir a toda hostia de la cocina, dejando a su novio y al amargado de Bakugou junto a la pesadilla que por nombre tenía " _Shouto_ ".

O al menos eso es lo que intentó.

—De aquí no sale nadie —sentenció Todoroki bastante enfadado y después de haber lanzado un cuchillo en la dirección a la que Denki intentaba escapar, haciendo que se detuviera al ver cómo aquel arma blanca le había rozado la oreja izquierda.

Cabe decir que lo había sacado del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón.

—¡¿Me ibas a dejar?! —Reclamó Eijirou al haber contemplado claramente el intento de huida de su novio—. ¡Eso no es varonil!

—¡Aprecio mi vida! —Usó como excusa aquel rubio bastante traumado por la situación que acababa de pasar.

—Toda esta mierda es una estupidez —Bakugou chasqueó la lengua para luego de haberle entregado el bol a Shouto, donde hubo un leve rozamiento de dedos, dirigirse hacia su habitación como si nada.

Los tres se quedaron contemplando cómo Katsuki metía ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y salía de la cocina dejando todo en silencio. Eijirou y Denki se miraron durante unos segundos y luego dirigieron su mirada hacia Todoroki.

—¡¿Y a él si le dejas irse?! —Se quejó Kaminari al ver lo injusto que era el mundo.

Todoroki se limitó a ocultar su rostro girando su cabeza hacia la derecha (como el exorcista) y a no decir nada; estaba levemente sonrojado.

Oh, no.

 _"Genial, al loco le gusta Bakugou."_

—Habéis matado a Mekomo Lakaka —prosiguió segundos después, regresando a su estado de antes y con cara de póker mientras con una mano sostenía aquel bol y con la otra señalaba a los culpables.

—¡Somos inocentes!/¡Fue un accidente! —Exclamaron Kaminari y Kirishima respectivamente.

Luego se volvieron a mirar al darse cuenta de que no habían coincidido en sus respuestas.

—¡Pero no le digas la verdad! —Exclamó Denki mirando a su pelirrojo.

—¡Aceptar la verdad es de hombres! —Respondió Eijirou cerrando los ojos y apretando un puño con orgullo.

—De hombres muertos.

Tragaron saliva al escuchar la voz de Todoroki; sobre todo al oír esas palabras, girarse para verle y encontrarse conque había sacado un cuchillo grande de cocina y se disponía a utilizarlo.

—¿Unas últimas palabras? —Añadió después de haber colocado el bol en la mesa la cocina, haber sacado a Mekomo Lakaka y mirar por el rabillo del ojo a ambos jóvenes.

Volvieron a tragar saliva.

Si todo iba a terminar así, al menos Kirishima no se iba a arrepentir de nada. Suspiró para luego mirar a Denki a los ojos y arrodillarse.

—Kaminari… —comenzó tratando de calmar sus nervios cerrando los ojos—. ¿Te casarías conmigo? —Inquirió abriéndolos y sujetando la mano derecha de su novio.

Al menos, antes de morir, podría saber la respuesta que estuvo deseando tanto tiempo.

—Kirishima…

Lo último que se pudo ver era como Shouto había atravesado con el cuchillo la piel y estaba comenzando a sacarlo y clavarlo repetidamente para asegurarse de que estuviese muerto.

—Descansa en paz —murmuró para luego juntar ambas manos y rezar—. No te olvidaré, Mekomo Lakaka.

Kirishima y Kaminari se quedaron de piedra al ver cómo Shouto había sacado al canario y había estado apuñalándole repetidamente en la mesita de la cocina.

—¿Qué? —Inquirió el joven con cara de póker girándose al notar cómo la parejita de novios estaban atónitos mirándole.

—¿No ibas… —comenzó Kirishima.

—…. a matarnos? —Completó Kaminari.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó girando levemente su rostro—. Solo quería que le dedicarais unas últimas palabras a Mekomo Lakaka.

—¡Dijiste que éramos hombres muertos! —Exclamó Eijirou.

—Hombres muertos en el corazón de Mekomo Lakaka. Lo matasteis, asesinos. Seguro que os odia —informó como si nada mientras volvía a colocar al descuartizado canario en el bol para llevárselo a su habitación.

Kaminari se dejó caer de culo y suspiró al ver que todavía le quedaba mucho que vivir; Aún les quedaba muchos horrores que soportar.

—En fin —comentó Eijirou suspirando también y pasando una mano por su nuca—. ¿Quieres ir a comer por ahí? —Añadió mirando a su novio con una sonrisa, el cual le sonrió claramente aceptando tal propuesta.

Y a saber para qué Todoroki se había llevado a su habitación aquel canario muerto, el cual parecía no haberle importado demasiado.

 _"Total, mañana iba a sacrificarlo."_

 **[...]**

Al día siguiente…

—Se llama Tokoyami Fumikage —comentaba cierto chico de cabello bicolor mientras, a la hora de comer, mostraba a sus compañeros de piso una jaula nueva en la que se podía ver a cierto animalito.

—¿Un... cuervo? —Dijo Kaminari bastante nervioso.

—Tiene pico y come manzanas —informó Shouto con cierta ilusión—. También te arranca los ojos si te le acercas demasiado —agregó recuperando su cara de póker.

—Al menos no tiene un nombre extraño —suspiró Kirishima.

La convivencia tan solo acababa de empezar.

 **[...]**


	6. 6

_**Capítulo 6: ¡No es lo que parece!**_

* * *

Quizás los primeros días de convivencia no fueron los mejores, pero alomejor con el tiempo todo mejoraría. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba Ochako (aunque mientras no tocasen su sofá y siguieran pagando, no había problema alguno).

—Me pregunto cuánto dinero me dará hoy Todoroki-kun… —bostezaba una Uraraka mientras desayunaba como siempre en el salón esta vez sus Chocapic con leche calentita.

Y como siempre, al rato aparecía Shouto con una bolsa que se sacudía y parecía gritar, se acercaba hacia la dueña del piso y le colocaba una gran cantidad de billetes al lado para luego proseguir su camino.

La vida de Todoroki Shouto era muy complicada y estaba llena de misterios.

—Quizás deba subirles más el alquiler a los otros cuatro… —murmuraba la de cabello castaño con una sonrisa y ya lista para irse a trabajar.

 **[...]**

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y, a la hora de comer, cierta pareja se hallaba en la cocina con un pequeño y grave problema.

—¿Y qué cocinamos…? —Inquirió Kaminari al ver su parte de la nevera absolutamente vacía.

Cabe decir que la dicha nevera la habían dividido con nombres. La de arriba era de Katsuki e Izuku, la del medio de Eijirou y Denki, y la de abajo, algo más pequeña pero con cajones, de Shouto.

—¡Supongo que deberíamos de hacer la compra! —Exclamó Kirishima con una sonrisa.

—¡¿Eso quiere decir que tenemos que ir al supermercado?! —Se quejó el rubio de lo obvio—. ¡Qué pereza! —suspiró al recordar que no estaba tan cerca—, creo que no pasará nada si le quitamos algo de carne a Midoriya, no creo que se enfade… —añadió mientras curioseaba la balda de arriba de la nevera, que estaba llena de comida, y comenzaba a sacar cierto plato con rico alimento dentro.

—Eh, que Bakugou sí que se va a enfadar… —Comentó el pelirrojo al ver la acción de su pareja.

—Es que ya me acostumbré a que Midoriya nos hiciera siempre la comida desde que vinimos… —Se excusaba con una sonrisa.

—¡¿NOS ESTÁS ROBANDO, BASTARDO DE MIERDA?! —La voz de cierta personita les hizo sobresaltarse y que Denki casi soltase el plato.

Katsuki había estado escuchando todo y esperando el momento oportuno para pillarle con las manos en la masa; con alguien tenía que dejar salir su odio y, al parecer, Kaminari era la víctima perfecta.

—¡No es lo que parece! —Se excusó asustado al ver a su terrorífico y amargado compañero de piso acercándose.

—¡"NO ES LO QUE PARECE" MIS HUEVOS, AHORA MUERE! —Gritó a punto de lanzarse encima del joven rubio.

—¡E-Espera! —Exclamó Kirishima poniéndose en medio y haciendo que Bakugou se detuviera en seco—. ¡Vamos a arreglar esto de buena manera, ¿sí?! —Agregó alzando un dedo y bastante nervioso mientras Kaminari se escondía detrás de su espalda aún aterrorizado.

Katsuki se quedó quieto y en silencio; parecía estar pensando.

—¿Y bien…? —Prosiguió Eijirou al ver la situación un poco más tranquila.

—¡MORID! —Reaccionó aquel amargado esta vez dispuesto a lanzarse encima de la parejita feliz.

—¡Kacchan! —La voz de otra personita le hizo detenerse y chasquear la lengua al saber perfectamente quien era.

—¡M-Midoriya! —Exclamó Kaminari con una sonrisa al ver a su salvación y salió rápidamente de la cocina llevándose a Kirishima de la mano para situarse detrás del de cabello verde.

—¡JODER, MIERDA, DEKU! ¡ESTABA A PUNTO DE MATAR A DOS IDIOTAS! —Se quejó al verse interrumpido.

—¡P-Pero Kacchan, recuerda lo que le pasó a Sero-kun esa vez que convivimos en su piso! —Trató Izuku de regañar haciéndole recordar una experiencia pasada—. ¡Le empujaste por la ventana!

—¡SE CAYÓ SOLO, MIERDA!

—¡S-Se rompió tres huesos y nos echaron del piso!

—Ahora todo tiene sentido… —murmuró Kirishima al enterarse de uno de los expedientes de Bakugou.

—Deberíamos largarnos, tengo miedo, Kirishima... —añadió Denki mientras jalaba a su novio levemente de la camisa y observaba como Katsuki no dejaba de gritar cosas en su defensa mientras Izuku le hacía recordar varios incidentes.

Como cuando metió a Mineta en la lavadora y los echaron a los pocos días, o como cuando borró "sin querer" todas las canciones de Jirou y vieron al mismísimo diablo en persona. Y cómo olvidar el día en el que le retiraron el carné de conducir el mismo día que se lo sacó… y solo porque atropelló a una anciana de alias " _Recovery Girl_ " que era la dueña del piso anterior en el que estuvieron.

—¡¿Y YO QUÉ CULPA TENGO DE QUE ESE ENANO DE MIERDA TENGA EL TAMAÑO IDEAL PARA ENTRAR EN LA LAVADORA?! —Seguía replicando Katsuki.

—¿Ahora sí quieres ir a comprar…? —Inquirió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Denki, el cual no dejaba de temblar.

—Por favor.

 **[...]**

Tomar un poco el aire de vez en cuando no venía tan mal… aunque, mejor dicho, con tal de no permanecer en ese piso con el amargado de Bakugou y el enfermo de Todoroki, era suficiente.

—¡Ah, qué tranquilidad! —Exclamaba cierto rubio mientras aspiraba el aire fresco y característico del inmenso centro comercial en el que estaban y por el que transitaban yendo y viniendo bastante gente.

Lo mejor era que vendían absolutamente de todo. En la misma gran tienda podías comprar comida, ropa, videojuegos, muebles y un gran etc.

—¿Hiciste la lista de la compra? —Inquirió el pelirrojo mientras cogía un carrito en el que poner las cosas que se llevarían.

—¡Sí! —Exclamó con una sonrisa acercándosele y entregándole el pequeño papel en el que se podía leer con claridad " _Hamburguesas_ ".

—Oye, eso no es una lista de la compra —suspiró Kirishima para luego reír.

Le complacía demasiado.

—¡Da igual, lo que importa es que aquí no tendremos que soportar a Bakugou y Todoroki! —Siguió con alegría; nadie podía arrebatarle la felicidad del momento.

Eijirou sonrió para luego acercársele por detrás, pasar sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y morder suavemente su cuello.

—Kirishima… —suspiró con una sonrisa y giró levemente su rostro para contemplar a la persona que tanto quería.

Pero en ese justo momento, sus ojos reconocieron a lo lejos y a la perfección a cierta persona.

—Mierda… —murmuró mientras abría los ojos como platos.

—¿Kaminari…? —Kirishima se extrañó al notar la reacción de su rubio y se giró para mirar hacia la dirección a la que este estaba viendo.

Todoroki también estaba en el centro comercial.

 **[...]**


	7. 7

_—¿Kaminari…? —Kirishima se extrañó al notar la reacción de su rubio y se giró para mirar hacia la dirección a la que este estaba viendo._

 _Todoroki también estaba en el centro comercial._

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 7: ¡¿Acaso quieres morir?!_**

* * *

 **[...]**

—¡¿Ese no es Todoroki?! —exclamó Kirishima al ver a lo lejos a aquel sujeto de cabello bicolor que parecía estar vigilando sus espaldas por si alguien le seguía.

La voz del pelirrojo no pasó desapercibida y Shouto se dispuso a mirar hacia aquella dirección, pero Denki no dudó ni un solo segundo en agarrar a su novio de la mano y arrastrarlo lo más rápido que pudo para esconderse detrás de una máquina expendedora.

—¡No puede vernos! —se quejó Denki temiendo por su vida.

Kirishima recordó lo rarito que era Todoroki y entró en razón.

Tal vez sí sería un problema ser vistos por aquel tipo.

—¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer? —inquirió el pelirrojo un poco pensativo—. ¡Ya sé! —exclamó con una sonrisa y mostrando sus afilados dientes—. ¡Sigámosle!

—¡¿Acaso quieres morir?! —replicó el rubio ante la no muy buena idea de su pareja—. ¡Es mejor que nos vayamos! Ya, si eso, volvamos otro dí…

Pero Denki no pudo terminar al ser repentinamente arrastrado de la mano.

—¡Se ha ido a la sección de verduras! —aplicó Kirishima bastante interesado en el tema.

Definitivamente, nada bueno podía salir de ahí.

—¿Qué está haciendo…? —se preguntó el pelirrojo después de camuflarse junto a Kaminari.

—No sé… ¿elegir víctima random? —bromeó Denki al ver cómo Todoroki solo se quedaba quieto.

Aquel tipo llamado Shouto se limitó a observar y analizar a cada una de las personas que pasaban por la sección de verduras. Cabe decir que estuvo un buen rato quieto solamente mirando.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento... —murmuraba Kaminari al notar cómo su problemático compañero de piso estaba comenzando a quitarse la mochila que traía y a colocarla lentamente en el suelo.

La cara de ambos jóvenes cambió a terror cuando, después de que Shouto hubiese dejado la mochila en el suelo, comenzó a alejarse rápidamente de aquella sección.

—¡¿De verdad tenemos que seguirle?! —volvía a reclamar el rubio eléctrico mientras era arrastrado nuevamente y de la mano por su novio pelirrojo.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡No podemos permitir que ocurra algo malo! —respondió Kirishima con una sonrisa y levantando un puño cerrado—. ¡Esto es tan varonil…! —murmuró para sí con gran ilusión.

Pero se detuvieron al ver que, esta vez, Shouto se había dirigido a la zona de jardinería y herramientas.

—Oh, no —comentó el rubio eléctrico—. ¡No, no y no! ¡Yo no entro ahí con ese enfermo dentro! —se negó rotundamente—. ¡Seguro que ya nos ha visto, nos acorralará y nos cortará el pellejo con una podadora!

—¡Vamos, no puede ser tan malo! —animó Eijirou con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¡¿Por qué no podemos comprar tranquilamente hamburguesas y nuestra cajita de leche y regresar felizmente a…

—¿Me estabais siguiendo? —la voz de cierta persona llamó la atención de ambos chicos.

Se giraron lentamente y pudieron contemplar con claridad el rostro de Todoroki Shouto, el cual había comprado ciertas cosas y las tenía todas en una bolsa negra que impedía que se viesen.

Ambos se miraron.

Estaban comenzando a sudar y no podían saber qué era lo que aquel sujeto pensaba ya que su rostro era bastante inexpresivo.

 _"Me pregunto qué_ _sacrificaré_ _hoy día…"_

Kirishima unió su mano izquierda con la derecha de Kaminari y la apretó con cariño para brindarle algo de tranquilidad. A la señal, se volvieron a mirar y salieron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron.

—¡T-Tenemos prisa! —exclamó Eijirou, con una sonrisa nerviosa, como despedida y excusa.

—…

Todoroki no comprendía por qué huían. Pero si él era un pan de Dios, ¿acaso había algo de lo que temer?

Se encogió de hombros y decidió marcharse del centro comercial.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, pudo escucharse una explosión en la sección de verduras.

Había sido un buen día para Shouto.

 **[...]**

 **×Convivencias anteriores de Deku y Kacchan×**

Midoriya y Bakugou habían decidido alquilar una habitación en un piso de un tal Mineta Minoru. Como el chico de las bolas vivía solo, todo era demasiado tranquilo... o algo así.

Katsuki estaba harto de encontrarse revistas porno tiradas por el salón y, cada vez que se levantaba en la madrugada a mear, notar que Mineta estaba viendo películas porno.

—Puto enano de mierda... —maldecía en voz baja apretando los dientes y sin ser escuchado por dicho enano.

Ambos estaban en la cocina; Minoru subido a una súper silla cocinando y Katsuki a punto de poner lavadora (le tocaba hacerlo esa semana).

Pero, justo en aquel momento, una brillante idea pasó por la mente de Bakugou.  
Se quedó observando el tamaño de la lavadora y luego dirigió su mirada hacia el mojón morado que canturreaba algo sucio parecido al reggaeton. Volvió a comparar tamaños y recordó que Deku no estaba en casa pues había ido a comprar.

—Oye —dijo Katsuki dirigiéndose hacia Mineta.

—¿Qué quieres? —dudó; era sospechosamente extraño que Bakugou le hablase sin insultarle primero.

—Creo que la lavadora está rota —respondió con asco.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Ya has vuelto a romper otra cosa más?! —se quejó Mineta bajando de la silla y acercándose hacia dicho electrodoméstico—. ¡Al final sí que voy a tener que subiros el alqui...

Si le preguntasen si se arrepentía de haber hecho aquello, Katsuki diría que no y con orgullo.

Aquel chico había aprovechado a que Minoru se acercó lo suficiente a la lavadora y con ambas manos lo empujó dentro, cerró la puerta y encendió dicha lavadora. A los minutos y después de observar cómo Mineta no dejaba de dar golpes, empezó a girar con agua y detergente dentro.

Bakugou solo observaba cómo aquel sujeto daba vueltas y, en momentos, parecía estar a punto de ahogarse.

Y hubiera pasado de no ser porque Midoriya llegó.

—¡¿K-KACCHAN?! —estaba aterrorizado al ver lo que su Kacchan había hecho.

—Era jodidamente molesto —se defendió.

Después de aquello, Mineta consiguió salir con vida (gracias a Izuku), pero aún así ambos fueron echados de la habitación.

—¡Está loco! ¡Y no volváis! —gritaba Mineta aún traumatizado.

—¡NO NECESITO VOLVER A TU PUTA CASA DE MIERDA! —respondió Bakugou.

Y así fue como fueron echados del primer piso en el que estuvieron.

 **[...]**


	8. 8

_**Capítulo 8: Los tiene bien puestos.**_

* * *

Otro bonito y normal día había llegado y cierto rubio amargado se encontraba viendo la televisión en el salón mientras comía snacks picantes.

 _"—¡Noticias impactantes de las últimas 24h! ¡Ha habido un atentado en un centro comercial! Al parecer, alguien dejó una mochila con explosivos en la sección de verduras y explotó todo. ¡Por suerte no hubo ningún herido, pero la gente se asustó muchísimo!"_

—Oh —murmuró Bakugou frunciendo el ceño con una sonrisa; ese tipo de noticias le alegraban la vida—. Oye, Deku, mira esta mierda —llamó a su compañero de habitación que se hallaba cocinando algo.

—¿Qué ocurre, Kacchan? —inquirió Izuku mientras se acercaba con un delantal y secando un plato—. ¡¿U-Un atentado?! —exclamó preocupado al ver las imágenes.

—Los tiene bien puestos el que hizo esto —agregó Bakugou frunciendo el ceño y bastante contento (cosa bastante rara en él).

Lo que ninguno sabía era que había alguien en el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones escuchando todo.

—Hm, hm —murmuraba Shouto para sí con cara de póker y un brillo de ilusión en sus ojos.

Todoroki se sentía feliz por la acción que había hecho; sobre todo porque a Bakugou le agradaba aquello de las explosiones.

 _"—¡Y ahora les dejamos con Hagakure-san y el tiempo...!"_

Katsuki apagó la televisión.

—Un momento… —murmuró Midoriya al analizar a Katsuki sentado en aquel sofá como si fuese suyo—. K-Kacchan… Uraraka-san dijo que no tocásemos su sofá…

—¿Y? —inquirió el rubio amargado; todo eso le daba absolutamente igual.

—Bueno, sería mejor que no lo usaras… por si acaso —agregó con temor al recordar la mirada que aquella joven les dirigió cuando advirtió sobre su sofá.

—Tsk.

Al final, y con el tiempo, Bakugou siempre terminaba cediendo a regañadientes a todas las peticiones de Midoriya.

 **[...]**

—¡Muy bien, allá vamos! —exclamaba un ilusionado Kirishima con delantal y mientras se remangaba la camiseta.

—¡Sí! —asintió Kaminari con una sonrisa mientras sacaba una caja de huevos de la nevera.

Había llegado el día en el que Midoriya dejó de cocinarles todos los días y ahora tenían que hacerlo ellos por cuenta propia (ya habían estado de gorrones mucho tiempo).

Así que, en ese mismo instante, una alegre parejita se disponía a preparar un delicioso almuerzo… o al menos esa era la intención.

—¡¿Y qué vamos a cocinar?! —inquirió Denki con alegría.

—¡No lo sé, pero saca de todo un poco! —respondió el pelirrojo mostrando sus afilados dientes.

Y así es como reunieron en la mesa de la cocina una docena de huevos, pescado, alitas de pollo, lechuga, mostaza, ketchup, jamón, especias, ajo, sal, azúcar, arroz, aceite, tabasco y un poco de canela.

—¡Genial! —exclamaron al unísono mientras observaban todo aquello.

Se quedaron en silencio y luego intercambiaron miradas.

—Sabes cocinar… ¿verdad? —se preguntaron a la vez.

El desastre en la cocina solo acababa de comenzar.

 **[...]**

 **×Convivencias anteriores de Deku y Kacchan×**

Era la segunda vez que intentaban alquilar una habitación juntos. La primera no funcionó muy bien ya que Bakugou metió al dueño en la lavadora, pero eso no tenía mucha importancia.

La cosa era que ahora habían conseguido otra habitación donde un tal Sero Hanta iba a convivir con ellos.

No había problema alguno.

Todo iría bien, ¿verdad?

—¡¿Y sabes qué?! ¡Encima que le dediqué todo mi amor me abandonó! ¡Se fue con sus amigas! —se quejaba cierto chico de cabello negro mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza—. ¡¿No crees que es injusto?!

Bakugou estaba tan tranquilo viendo la televisión en el salón y de la nada el tipo llamado Sero se le acopló al sofá y comenzó a hablarle de sus amoríos mientras bebía cerveza y pasaba su brazo por el hombro del rubio.

La paciencia de Bakugou se estaba agotando. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tomarse tantas confianzas?

Lo peor era que Midoriya no estaba en casa.

—¡Dime, Bakugou! ¡¿Qué crees que debería hacer?! —prosiguió el de cabello negro mientras le echaba todo el apestoso aliento a Katsuki en la cara.

Su paciencia tenía un límite y Hanta lo había cruzado.

Aquel rubio amargado se levantó y dirigió hacia el balcón.

—¿Ves esa mierda? —inquirió señalando algo que estaba en la calle.

Sero, inocentemente, se acercó hacia el balcón y se asomó para ver lo que fuese que Bakugou estaba señalando.

—Acércate más —ordenó Katsuki, a lo que Sero se inclinó más—. Un poco más —siguió y el de cabello negro tenía ya como medio cuerpo fuera.

Un disimulado empujón fue suficiente para hacerle perder el equilibrio y caer dos pisos abajo, rompiéndose así como unos tres huesos.

—¡K-KACCHAN! —una voz procedente de la calle llamó su atención—. ¡¿Has empujado a Sero-kun?!

Midoriya había regresado de comprar y justo presenció la caída de Hanta.

—¡SE CAYÓ SOLO!

Y así fueron expulsados del segundo piso.

 **[...]**


	9. 9

_—Sabes cocinar… ¿verdad? —se preguntaron a la vez._

 _El desastre en la cocina solo acababa de comenzar._

 **[...]**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 9: No me arrepiento de nada.**_

* * *

—¡Supongo que habrá que improvisar! —exclamó Kirishima algo nervioso.

—¡C-Cierto! —dio Kaminari la razón—. ¡Primero hay que pensar qué menú prepararemos!

Se quedaron en silencio y analizaron todos los ingredientes que tenían a su disposición; huevos, pescado, alitas de pollo, lechuga, mostaza, ketchup, jamón, especias, ajo, sal, azúcar, arroz, aceite, tabasco y canela.

—¡Arroz! —dijeron al unísono y sin dudarlo.

—¡Y podríamos utilizar los complementos para darle sabor al pescado y a las alitas de pollo! —sugirió Denki con una sonrisa.

—¡Y batir los huevos para rebozarlos! —añadió Eijirou al recordar cierto programa que vio en la televisión—. ¡Como en Monsterchef!

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Y que la lechuga sea para decorar! —siguió el rubio felizmente.

Tenían grandes esperanzas en el almuerzo que prepararían. Nada podía salir mal porque ya lo tenían todo planeado, así que decidieron dividirse las labores; Kirishima haría el arroz y Kaminari lo demás.

Eijirou comenzó abriendo un paquete de arroz y echando más o menos la mitad de él en una olla para luego echar agua hasta el borde de dicha olla y finalizar echando medio bote de sal "por si acaso".

Kaminari, por otro lado, cogió el pescado (sin quitarle las espinas, cabeza, ni cola) y las alitas de pollo y las colocó en una sartén. Luego echó un poco de todo. Un poquito de mostaza y ketchup al pescado; azúcar, ajo, sal, especias y canela a las alitas y finalizó con jamón y tabasco a ambas cosas para luego mezclar todo con su mano.

—¡Va a estar buenísimo! —decía con una sonrisa al observar la bonita mezcla.

Luego partió varios huevos y los echó en la sartén (cabe decir que como no sabía partir bien unos huevos, parte de la cáscara cayó dentro). Ahora solo faltaba encender el fuego… pero antes echó un cuarto de litro de aceite en aquella sartén y por encima de todo lo que ya estaba puesto.

—Kirishima, ¿cómo se encendía la hornilla? —inquirió Denki mirando a su pelirrojo que parecía estar pensativo observando su olla de arroz.

—Uhm… creo que había que girar las cosas negras de ahí y usar una cerilla al mismo tiempo —dijo aún con dudas.

Uraraka no tenía vitrocerámica en la cocina porque la luz era muy cara. Era mejor usar hornillas de gas; la economía ante todo.

—¡De acuerdo, hagámoslo juntos! —exclamó el rubio sacando de un cajón una cajita de cerillas.

Al menos lo intentaron.

Básicamente Kirishima se iba a encargar de girar los cosos negros de la hornilla y Kaminari de acercar la cerilla hacia el lugar en el que salían las llamitas de fuego.

—Con cuidado… —murmuraba Denki mientras acercaba con gran lentitud la cerilla.

Pero el rubio tardaba tanto que el fuego de dicha cerilla fue corriendo hasta casi rozar los dedos de Kaminari, a lo que por instinto la soltó dejándola caer encima de un trozo de papel, el cual empezó a arder y traspasó el fuego a la papelera, la cual comenzó a encender poco a poco cosa tras cosa.

Denki estaba quemando la cocina.

 **[...]**

 **×Convivencias anteriores de Deku y Kacchan×**

Ya era la tercera habitación que conseguían alquilar. Midoriya tenía la esperanza de que la convivencia funcionara esta vez.

—¡Espero que nos llevemos bien! —exclamó el de cabello verde con amabilidad.

—Ah, sí. Igualmente —respondió Jirou; en realidad le importaba poco.

Después de todo, Kyouka casi nunca estaba en casa porque Momo la invitaba siempre a pasar la noche en su mansión.

—En fin, sentiros como en vuestra casa —comentó Jirou agarrando su bolso para marcharse.

—¡Gracias! —agradeció Izuku despidiéndose de la joven.

Y así, ambos se quedaron solos en aquel piso.

—Bueno… —murmuró Midoriya para sí mientras sacaba su monedero—. Kacchan, iré a comprar. ¡Cuida la casa! —aplicó con una dulce sonrisa dispuesto a irse también.

—No me des órdenes —sentenció Katsuki después de chasquear la lengua y mientras evadía la mirada del chico pecoso.

Dicho y hecho, Izuku se fue dejando a Bakugou solo en el piso de Jirou.

De momento todo estaba bien. Katsuki se quedó viendo la televisión en el sofá, pero las horas pasaban y pasaban y nadie venía.

 _"—¡Noticias de última hora! ¡Un joven de cabello bicolor ha quemado una residencia de ancianos! No sabemos cuál fue su motivo, pero probablemente sea condenado a prisión. ¡A continuación les dejamos con el señor Toshinori y su interrogatorio al culpable! —informaba cierta chica en la TV."_

En ese instante se pudo ver la grabación de un interrogatorio que le hicieron al chico, pero con su cara pixelada.

 _"—Joven, ¿por qué quemó la residencia de ancianos?"_

 _"—Bueno, ahí metí a mi padre."_

 _"—¿E-Es consciente que es su familiar…?"_

 _"—No me arrepiento de nada."_

 _"—¡En fin, eso es todo! ¡Y ahora Hagakure-san nos dará el tiempo! —siguió la chica de las noticias._

 _"—¡Se avecinan precipitaciones por el sureste de…"_

—Qué aburrido —sentenció Bakugou y apagó la televisión; cabe decir que la anterior noticia de la residencia le había agradado.

Y así, Katsuki se levantó y, sin saber qué hacer, comenzó a recorrer todo el piso en busca de algo divertido.

—Pura mierda —sentenció al no hallar nada divertido.

Solo quedaba un lugar por buscar: la habitación de Jirou.

Así que le tomó la palabra de " _siéntete como en casa_ " y sin dudarlo entró en aquella habitación; lo primero que llamó su atención fue un portátil que estaba encendido ya que al parecer Kyouka había estado descargando ciertas canciones para la cena que tendría en dos días con Yaoyorozu.

Bakugou no debía de tocar nada.

Pero Bakugou era Bakugou, por lo que se acercó y tocó dicho portátil para luego seleccionar toda la lista de canciones que se veían en una carpeta abierta.

—Cuánta mierda —sentenció al leer títulos románticos en los que al lado de cada uno había una abreviación: " _ **YM**_ ".

Katsuki decidió borrarlas todas. Ah, y de paso vaciar la papelera de reciclaje; también se aseguró de que sea imposible recuperar todas esas canciones (que eran más de 100).

Pero justo en ese momento sintió un ruido de algo al caerse; Kyouka había vuelto y dejó caer su bolso al ver a Katsuki en su cuarto y con su portátil.

—Bakugou, ¿qué has hecho…? —inquirió la joven con una leve sonrisa nerviosa y mientras se acercaba.

Katsuki se alejó por instinto; no comprendía el porqué, pero había comenzado a sentir una gran amenaza cerca de él.

Kyouka se acercó por completo a su portátil y, desesperada, comenzó a buscar ciertas cosas.

—No están… no están… —murmuraba para sí mientras seguía buscando por todos sitios—. Bakugou —se detuvo con su rostro oculto y se giró hacia el joven que parecía estar a punto de abandonar la habitación—. Lo que has borrado… eran las canciones favoritas de Yaomomo.

Katsuki se giró y, por un momento, juró estar viendo al mismísimo demonio.

Sonrió mientras fruncía el ceño y se ponía en posición ofensiva; por fin había encontrado a un digno rival.

—¡K-KACCHAN! —la voz de Izuku llamó la atención a ambos jóvenes que parecían estar a punto de comenzar una Civil War.

Y, así, volvieron a ser echados de otra habitación. Ni siquiera habían durado un solo día.

 **[...]**


	10. 10

_Denki estaba quemando la cocina._

 **[...]**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 10: Uno ya no puede ni cagar tranquilo.**_

* * *

Kirishima y Kaminari se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, con la mirada perdida, mientras observaban cómo ardía la cocina.

—¡¿Y ahora qué hacemos?! —reaccionó el rubio exaltándose y desesperándose al ver las bonitas llamas rojas.

—¡Hay que apagarlo, rápido! ¡Necesitamos agua! —respondió el pelirrojo algo nervioso pero tratando de hacer lo que sea para controlar la situación.

—¡Yo no pienso meterme ahí! —exclamó Denki señalando la zona del grifo y cómo el fuego había impedido el acceso a ello.

—¡El baño! —siguió Eijirou y se dirigió rápidamente hacia dicho lugar seguido por su pareja.

Pero, lamentablemente, cuando Kirishima trató de abrir la puerta, esta estaba con cerrojo.

Todoroki estaba cagando.

—¡¿En serio?! —se quejó Denki cada vez más nervioso; sobre todo porque el fuego se iba a ir expandiendo poco a poco.

—¡Abre, por favor! —insistió Kirishima tocando la puerta repetidamente.

— _Ocupado_ —la serena voz de Shouto les hizo entender que quizás no había salvación.

 _"¿Uno ya no puede ni cagar tranquilo?"_ Pensaba el joven de cabello bicolor mientras proseguía su momento cultural en el baño y abría su revista sadomasoquista favorita.

 _—Me tengo que comprar esto_ —murmuró para sí con un brillo en sus ojos.

Ni a Kirishima ni a Kaminari se les había ocurrido llamar a los bomberos.

—¡¿Y ahora qué hacemos?! ¡Midoriya no está! —siguió Denki mordiéndose las uñas y aterrado.

—¡Ya sé! —respondió Eijirou al habérsele ocurrido un plan brillante.

Dicho y hecho, Kirishima optó por tocar la puerta de la habitación de Katsuki, el cual se suponía que estaba ahí y no había salido.

— _Iros a la mierda._

Iba a ser difícil, pero el dúo de idiotas no se iba a rendir.

—¡Bakugou, por favor! ¡Se está quemando la cocina! —se unió Kaminari a insistir tocando repetitivamente dicha puerta y desesperando cada vez más al amargado.

 _—¡QUE ME DA IGUAL!_

—¡¿Acaso quieres que nos echen a todos del piso?! ¡A Midoriya le hacía ilusión que a la sexta vaya la vencida! —explicó Eijirou recordando lo que dijo Izuku la primera vez que se presentaron.

—¡Eso, eso! ¡Piensa en Midoriya! —siguió Denki con una leve sonrisa al darse cuenta de que quizás así sí iba a funcionar.

Y funcionó.

—¡DESPUÉS DE ESTO, OS MATARÉ! —sentenció abriendo la puerta de una patada y dejando ver el extintor que tenía en una mano.

Kirishima y Kaminari decidieron no preguntar por qué Bakugou tenía un extintor.

Básicamente Midoriya lo había comprado ya que Katsuki solía quemar cosas.

—¡Rápido! —ordenó Denki recibiendo por respuesta una amenazante mirada de Bakugou.

El problema no tardó en solucionarse.

Al parecer, el rubio amargado tenía un gran control en usar extintores y logró apagar todo aquel fuego que, lamentablemente, había ocasionado algunos daños.

La felicidad que sentían Kirishima y Kaminari era inexplicable.

—¡Gracias, Bakugooou! —gritaron con lágrimas de alegría y se tiraron encima de este para abrazarle amistosamente.

Y así surgió una bonita amistad.

—¡QUFKJSITFAROFKSKS, MIERDA! —se quejaba al estar siendo ahogado por aquellos chicos.

—¡Prometo no volver a intentar cocinar! —añadió Denki.

—Supongo que tendremos que comer en la calle —siguió Kirishima.

Lo que hizo Bakugou a continuación, después de haberse logrado levantar, sorprendió demasiado a aquella parejita.

Básicamente Katsuki, sin decir nada y frunciendo el ceño, sacó una sartén limpia, echó un chorro de aceite, encendió la hornilla con una cerilla en un veloz movimiento, esperó unos segundos a que el aceite estuviera caliente, partió en apenas segundos dos huevos, los echó en dicha sartén y, cuando estuvieron listos, los dejó en un plato limpio que estaba a la mano y apagó la hornilla.

—Para que no jodáis —sentenció a punto de alejarse con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¡¿Sabes cocinar?! —exclamó Kirishima realmente sorprendido—. ¡Qué varonil...! —agregó apretando un puño.

Kaminari hizo un pequeño puchero y miró mal aquello.

—¡Bueno, en realidad solo ha frito dos huevos…! —comentó aquel rubio alegre haciendo que el amargado se detuviera y girase.

—¡SÉ HACER MEJORES COSAS! —gritó con rabia.

—¿Ah, sí? —respondió Denki con una leve sonrisa burlona.

Después de aquello, descubrieron que la comida de Midoriya no le llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos a la de Bakugou.

Kaminari, bastante feliz por haber comido gratis, tuvo que tragarse sus palabras.

 **[...]**

 **×Convivencias anteriores de Deku y Kacchan×**

Midoriya y Bakugou habían conseguido, después de insistir mucho, ser aceptados en una habitación del piso de una tal Kendou. Con esta ya era la cuarta vez que se mudaban debido a los tres incidentes anteriores con sus antiguos compañeros.

—Bueno, aquí os dejo las llaves —comentó la joven de cabello naranja—. Ah, y una última cosa… —prosiguió bajando su tono de voz—. Venid —murmuró mientras se dirigía al pasillo del piso en el que habían varias habitaciones.

Izuku no entendía qué era lo que sucedía y tenía un mal presentimiento; a Katsuki todo le daba absolutamente igual.

—Aquí es… —dijo parándose al frente de un cuarto que estaba con cerrojo y muchos candados—. Queda prohibido abrir esta puerta.

A Bakugou le empezó a interesar aquel tema.

—¿P-Por qué…? —inquirió Izuku con nerviosismo.

—Bueno… estoy a cargo de un chico con problemas mentales y está en tratamiento. Lo hago por vuestra seguridad —explicó cruzada de brazos y con una leve sonrisa—. Se llama Monoma Neito. La última vez se escapó y fue por el parque quitándole helados a los niños y riéndose de ellos. A veces habla solo.

Aquello parecía interesarle cada vez más a Katsuki.

—Ahora debe de estar dormido, pero, ¿me prometéis que no os acercaréis a esta puerta? —prosiguió Itsuka con seriedad.

—D-De acuerdo —aceptó Midoriya algo horrorizado por la tal _atrocidad_ que había llegado a hacer Monoma a esos enanos—. Kacchan… —continuó mirando a su rubio amargado que parecía estar haciendo caso omiso a lo que la joven decía—. ¿Me prometes que no te acercarás a esta puerta?

Katsuki se quedó unos segundos en silencio mientras fruncía el ceño y apretaba los dientes.

—Kacchan… —siguió su amigo de la infancia mirándole con ojos de cachorrito abandonado.

—¡QUE SÍ, MIERDA! —gritó harto de tanta perseverancia.

Dominado.

 **[...]**

* * *

 _ **Imaginarme a Todoroki cagando mientras lee una**_ _ **revista**_ _ **me dio mil años de vida, ah (?)**_


	11. 11

**_ADVERTENCIA: Esto no tiene la intención de ofender a nadie. Si sientes que el tema de la religión te puede afectar,_** ** _mejor_** ** _no leas (?)_**

* * *

Un día nuevo había llegado y la mañana transcurría con gran tranquilidad.

Midoriya había salido a comprar, Bakugou estaba en el sofá viendo la televisión y Kirishima y Kaminari estaban en la habitación disfrutando de su pequeño pero cálido espacio.

¿Todoroki? Ese llevaba encerrado en su cuarto a saber cuánto tiempo.

—Kirishima… —murmuró con una sonrisa al sentir cómo manos de su pelirrojo recorrían su espalda—. Tengo que ir al baño.

—Es nuestra oportunidad —le susurró al oído, cosa que estremeció al joven rubio—. Bakugou está viendo la televisión…

Denki sonrió ante esa idea. Quizás, esta vez, sí que podrían hacerlo sin que nadie llegase a interrumpir.

 **[...]**

 ** _Ding Dong_**

—Que abra el puto Deku —murmuró Katsuki mientras seguía viendo la televisión.

 ** _Ding Dong_**

Bakugou recordó que el maldito nerd había salido a comprar. Últimamente salía mucho.

 _ **Ding Dong Dong**_

—No me pienso mover, hijos de puta.

 ** _DING DONG DING DONG_**

—¡ME CAGO EN VUESTROS MUERTOS, MIERDA! —terminó por gritar levantándose, tirando el mando de la TV al suelo y dirigiéndose con rabia hacia la puerta para abrirla con brusquedad—. ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA QUERÉIS?!

—¡Muy buenos días! Mi nombre es Iida Tenya —se presentó un joven con gafas y vestido como cura; detrás habían como cinco hombres más bastante parecidos—. Disculpe, ¿tiene unos minutos para hablar de la palabra de Jesús, nuestro salvador y de Diosito, nuestro Señor?

Dos opciones pasaron por la mente de Katsuki.

**Cerrarles la puerta en la cara.**

 **Dejarles entrar y llevarles a la habitación de los dos idiotas.**

—Pasad —ordenó Bakugou dándose la vuelta y dejando entrar al extraño que llevaba una Biblia y un crucifijo y a sus súbditos.

—¡Muchas gracias!

—Es aquí, ábrela —siguió el amargado quedándose al lado de la puerta de la habitación del medio.

Iida, con una sonrisa de felicidad e inocencia, abrió dicha puerta.

Bakugou decidió largarse a su propia habitación, donde estaría libre de la palabra de Dios, y echarse cerrojo.

—¡Muy buenas! ¿Tiene unos minutos para hablar de…

Pero Tenya no pudo terminar de hablar al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de aquel cuarto.

—¡Madre María purísima! —exclamó totalmente indignado—. ¡Pecadores, que la Virgencita les purifique el alma! ¡Chicos, el agua bendita! —finalizó haciendo que sus cinco súbditos entrasen en la habitación en fila india y sacasen una botella con agua bendita.

Kirishima y Kaminari se miraron confusos, cosa que cesó al escuchar las palabras de aquel tipo.

—Ah, no me jodas —murmuró Denki al ver interrumpido su momento íntimo con Eijirou.

—Los testigos de Jehová… —completó el pelirrojo igual de decepcionado.

—¡Purifiquen su sucia alma! —mandó Iida haciendo un gesto extraño con la mano.

—¡Alaben al Señor! —respondieron sus cinco súbditos y comenzaron a tirar agua bendita por toda la habitación.

—¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! —se quejó Denki cubriéndose con la manta que compartía con su novio—. ¡¿Quién les ha abierto la puerta?!

 **[...]**

—Me pregunto qué comprará hoy el puto Deku —murmuraba Bakugou mientras echaba un ojo a una revista de Monsterchef.

 **[...]**

 **×Convivencias anteriores de Deku y Kacchan×**

Había algo extraño.

Muy extraño.

Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que Midoriya y Bakugou estaban alquilando una habitación en el piso de Kendou… y no había pasado nada.

Absolutamente nada de nada.

Katsuki no había quemado nada, ni metido a gente en la lavadora. Tampoco había empujado a alguien por la ventana y mucho menos había borrado las canciones preciadas de otro. Y eso era extraño.

—K-Kacchan… —comentó Izuku mientras se acercaba hacia Bakugou, el cual estaba echado en el sofá y viendo la televisión tranquilamente, con una bandeja de galletitas recién hechas—. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Hah? —Katsuki no entendía a qué se refería.

—¿No tienes fiebre? ¿De verdad estás bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital? —siguió insistiendo bastante preocupado.

—Deku, no jodas —respondió para luego ignorarle y seguir viendo la televisión.

 _"—¡Noticias de última hora! ¡Hoy, sobre las nueve de la mañana, han secuestrado al canario blanquecino con manchas amarillas de la duquesa_ _Midnight_ _! ¡No sabemos quién ha sido ni cómo lo ha hecho, pero ha desaparecido! Por favor, si alguien lo encuentra, que llame al número que aparece en pantalla."_

Izuku suspiró al ver que, quizás, Katsuki estaba comenzando a cambiar para bien.

—Bueno, iré a hacer la compra —comentó mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesa—. Kendou-san dijo que llegaría por la noche. Ya vengo, Kacchan —se despidió cogiendo su billetera y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para ponerse los zapatos.

—Adiós.

Pasaron cinco minutos y Bakugou apagó la televisión.

Pasaron otros diez y optó por ver por la mirilla de la puerta para asegurarse de que Izuku no se había olvidado nada.

Lo que Midoriya no sabía era que Bakugou llevaba varios días planeando algo.

 **[...]**


	12. 12

De alguna manera, Kirishima y Kaminari consiguieron librarse de los testigos de Jehová. A pesar de que rociaron toda su habitación con agua bendita, incluido a ellos mismos, Iida se retiró bastante indignado junto a sus súbditos.

—Pecadores, ¡Jesús les está observando! ¡Así no irán a cielo! —comentaba abandonando el cuarto—. ¡Recuerden que volveré para asegurarme de que hayan sido purificados! —finalizó y lo último que se pudo escuchar fue el fuerte sonido de un portazo.

—¿Por qué no podemos follar en paz? —se quejó Denki mientras se dejaba caer en la cama.

—El mundo está en nuestra contra —respondió Eijirou mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla.

—Bueno… ¿nos duchamos? —inquirió el rubio con una sonrisa al pensar que, alomejor, ahí sí podrían hacer algo.

Kirishima sonrió ante aquella buena idea.

 **[...]**

—Puto Deku —murmuró Katsuki, bastante aburrido, al ver que Izuku tardaba demasiado y la hora de comer se aproximaba.

Decidió salir de la habitación y dirigirse al baño, pero vio que la puerta estaba cerrada; además, por los bordes, se veía que la luz estaba encendida.

Aún así, Bakugou optó por comprobar si dicha puerta no estaba con seguro, así que la abrió tranquilamente y entró para dirigirse al retrete y mear.

Ignoró por completo el hecho de que había alguien en la ducha y que, además, se escuchaban ciertos gemidos, y alzó ambas tapas para orinar, pero la curiosidad llamaba a Katsuki.

La opción tentadora de abrir las cortinas para averiguar quién se estaba duchando y, probablemente, haciendo algo más era de su agrado, así que cuando terminó de mear, sacudió su rabo para dejar caer las últimas gotas de orina y se subió los pantalones.

Con rapidez abrió las cortinas que cubrían la bañera y lo siguiente que se pudo escuchar fueron dos gritos.

—Iros a un puto hotel, mierda —comentó al ver las caras atónitas de Eijirou y Denki.

—¡Un poco más de privacidad! —se quejó Kaminari cubriéndose detrás de Kirishima—. ¡Se llama antes de entrar!

—No es mi culpa que la puerta estuviese abierta —sentenció con rabia—. ¿Quién mierda intenta follar en la bañera?

—Bueno… nunca podemos en nuestro cuarto —comentó el pelirrojo mientras se rascaba una mejilla.

—Y encima que estábamos en la mejor parte… —agregó Denki bastante frustrado.

Bakugou se limitó a sacar su teléfono de sus bolsillos y tomar rápidamente una foto para luego alejarse con tranquilidad y cerrar la puerta.

Eijirou y Kaminari se miraron durante unos segundos.

—¿Nos acaba de tomar una foto desnudos? —comentó el rubio con nerviosismo.

—Eso parece…

 **[...]**

 **×Convivencias anteriores de Deku y Kacchan×**

 _Lo que Midoriya no sabía, era que Bakugou llevaba varios días planeando algo._

Katsuki, después de asegurarse que Izuku se había ido de verdad, decidió poner en marcha el primer movimiento.

Se dirigió con sigilo a la habitación prohibida donde se hallaba el sujeto con problemas mentales llamado Monoma, y se posicionó al frente de la puerta.

—Eh, bastardo —llamó después de tocar varias veces la puerta.

Tuvo que pasar un tiempo hasta que sintió un ruido dentro de ella.

—¡JAJAJAJAJA!

Monoma se había comenzado a reír compulsivamente.

—¿Quieres salir de esta mierda? —siguió Bakugou mientras observaba el candado que impedía la apertura de la puerta.

No hubo respuesta por el contrario y Katsuki estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, pero tenía que soportarlo.  
Después de todo, si su plan funcionaba, Bakugou podría divertirse bastante.

—¡¿Por qué querría que me ayudaras?! ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Estoy bien acompañado aquí dentro! —exclamó Neito con una voz desesperante.

 _"¿Acompañado?"_

Pero luego Katsuki recordó algo de que Monoma escuchaba voces y todo tuvo sentido; probablemente el rubio con problemas tenía amigos invisibles.

A Bakugou realmente le daba igual, así que sacó de sus bolsillos las llaves que abrían el candado para liberar a Neito. Cabe decir que se las había ingeniado para quitárselas a Kendou antes de que se fuese a trabajar, así que solo tenía una oportunidad.

—Sal, mierda —sentenció abriendo la puerta, la cual fue empujada hacia dentro lentamente y de manera tenebrosa, dejando ver a un chico sentado en un retrete y ocultando su rostro—. ¡QUE SALGAS, MIERDA! —gritó de una vez por todas; ya había soportado suficiente.

Monoma fue levantando su rostro lentamente, mostrando una egocéntrica sonrisa y levantándose con las manos en los bolsillos para acercarse hacia Bakugou.

A Katsuki le molestaba demasiado la actitud de aquel tipo, el cual pasó por su lado mirándole por encima del hombro y que, además, se alejó sin decir absolutamente nada; ni siquiera un " _gracias_ ".

Pero valdría la pena; todo para poder entretenerse un rato.

Por eso, el rubio amargado comenzó a caminar detrás del otro rubio enfermo para ver a dónde iría.

Ya habían salido de casa y Monoma caminaba con tranquilidad y dispuesto a entrar al primer centro comercial que vio.

—¡JAJAJA! ¡Qué gracioso! —exclamó Neito después de detenerse unos segundos a escuchar un chiste de uno de sus amigos imaginarios.

Prosiguió su camino y entró a una tienda de dulces, donde Bakugou supuso que empezaría la diversión.

Y así fue.

Monoma había comenzado a abrir huevos Kinder y a comérselos delante de la vendedora, para luego acercarse hacia los niños que salían felizmente con su bolsita de caramelos y quitárselas.

—¡Pero si te estoy haciendo un favor! —gritó Neito con una expresión desesperante al ver cómo el niño al que le había robado comenzaba a llorar—. ¡Así no se te picarán los dientes! ¡JAJAJA!

A los pocos minutos llegó la policía.

 **[...]**


	13. 13

_—¿Nos acaba de tomar una foto desnudos? —comentó el rubio con nerviosismo._

 _—Eso parece…_

Kaminari y Kirishima no sabían qué se suponía que debían hacer en aquel momento. Bakugou ya les había arruinado la privacidad y como que las ganas de seguir habían desaparecido.

—¿Salimos a comer algo por ahí…? —inquirió el rubio con una sonrisa.

Eijirou le devolvió la sonrisa y decidieron salir de la bañera, secarse y cambiarse para ir al McDonald's a comer algunas hamburguesas.

 **[...]**

—Ya estoy en casa… —comentó Izuku después de abrir la puerta y con las manos llenas de bolsas.

—¡Oh, Midoriya! —exclamó Kirishima al ver al joven de cabello verde.

—¡Hola, chicos! —saludó con amabilidad al verles acercarse.

—Nosotros vamos a comer por ahí, ¡nos vemos! —agregó Denki felizmente.

—De acuerdo, ¡que os vaya bien! —siguió mientras se dirigía al salón y dejaba las bolsas en la mesa.

—¡Hasta luego! —finalizaron el rubio y el pelirrojo.

Cerraron la puerta al salir e Izuku decidió ponerse manos a la obra con la comida; después de todo, había un hambriento Kacchan al que debía de alimentar.

 **[...]**

Cierto pelirrojo se encontraba caminando con tranquilidad junto a su alegre pareja mientras que el sol resplandecía y los niños se caían y lloraban.

—Ah… ¡Esto sí que es genial! —exclamó Denki mientras cerraba los ojos estirándose.

—Ya ves, ¡no hay nada como alejarnos de aquel piso! —agregó Eijirou con una sonrisa.

Todo iba bastante bien.

Bakugou estaba en casa con Izuku, por lo que no habría problemas ya que el de cabello verde lo tenía dominado; Uraraka seguía trabajando como siempre y Todoroki estaba encerrado en su cuarto… o, al menos, eso se suponía.

Cuando llegaron al McDonald's, Denki se dirigió rápidamente al fondo del local y sentó en una de las mesas de las esquinas.

—Iré a pedir, ¿cuántas hamburguesas quieres? —dijo Kirishima mientras sacaba su billetera.

Kaminari se quedó pensando seriamente en aquella difícil pregunta hasta que se decidió.

—¡Sie…

Pero se detuvo y su expresión de felicidad desapareció rápidamente al percatarse de la presencia de alguien.

Todoroki Shouto acababa de entrar al McDonald's y llevaba una mochila en la espalda.

 **[...]**

 **×Convivencias anteriores de Deku y Kacchan×**

Después de que llegase la policía para llevarse a Monoma por cometer tal atrocidad, los agentes estuvieron interrogando a todos los testigos y preguntando por si alguien conocía a algún familiar o amigo de Neito.

—Tiene problemas mentales, no puede estar sin nadie que le vigile… —comentaba uno de los policías mientras hablaba por teléfono con uno de sus superiores.

Ya habían metido a Monoma en el coche policía y estaba esposado en la parte trasera; además, se estaba comenzando a reír nuevamente.

Bakugou solo miraba todo pensando que los malditos agentes habían arruinado la diversión.

—¡Esperad! —una agitada voz llamó la atención de los policías que estaban a punto de llevarse a Neito.

—¿Ocurre algo, señorita?

Kendou había llegado a tiempo.

—Eh… yo estoy a cargo de él —dijo la joven con cierta preocupación mientras Monoma de burlaba del policía que estaba en el asiento conductor—. No sé cómo consiguió escapar —finalizó mirando de reojo a Katsuki, el cual se mantenía con las manos en los bolsillos y evadía la mirada de la cabello naranja.

—Lo sentimos, pero este enfer… este hombre es un peligro para la sociedad —explicó el agente con seriedad y dispuesto a marcharse.

—¡Espera! ¡¿Dónde os lo vais a llevar?! —exclamó Itsuka desesperada.

—Después de hacerle unas preguntas, lo enviaremos a un hospital psiquiátrico durante un tiempo —explicó el agente subiéndose al coche y cerrando la puerta—. ¡Tenga un buen día! —finalizó.

Kendou se dejó caer de rodillas.

 _"Me han quitado al loco…"_

 **[...]**

Después de aquel acontecimiento, Midoriya se dio cuenta de que Kendou parecía algo deprimida.

—Kacchan, ¿qué has hecho? —inquirió con preocupación mientras el rubio amargado miraba la televisión.

—Le quitaron al enfermo mental ese —respondió después de chasquear la lengua.

Al cabo de unos días, Izuku y Katsuki fueron echados del piso de Itsuka.

 **[...]**


	14. 14

_—Iré a pedir, ¿cuántas hamburguesas quieres? —preguntó Kirishima mientras sacaba su billetera._

 _—¡_ _Sie_ _…_

 _Pero Denki se detuvo y su expresión de felicidad desapareció rápidamente al percatarse de la presencia de alguien._

 _Todoroki Shouto acababa de entrar al McDonald's y llevaba una mochila en la espalda._

 **[...]**

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió el pelirrojo al ver la cara de su pareja.

—Todoroki está aquí… —respondió el rubio mientras señalaba a aquel sujeto—, y tiene una mochila.

Kirishima, tratando de ser positivo, sonrió con nerviosismo.

—¡Tranquilo, no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos! —animó el pelirrojo alegremente—. ¡No es como si se la vaya a quitar y colocar en el suelo nuevamente!

Pero justo, en ese momento, Shouto se quitó la mochila y la colocó lentamente en el suelo.

—¡Todoroki, espera! —gritó Denki levantándose rápidamente y acercándose hacia la salida después de haber agarrado a Eijirou de la mano.

—Oh —murmuró Todoroki inexpresivamente al ver a sus compañeros de piso.

—¡Por favor, no explotes el McDonald's! —rogó Kaminari juntando ambas manos—. ¡Es mi lugar sagrado! ¡Mejor explota esa frutería de ahí al lado! —agregó señalando la tienda que estaba al frente y que se podía ver a través del cristal.

—¡Pues yo creo que lo mejor sería que no explotara nada! —exclamó Kirishima cerrando un puño y levantándolo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Shouto se quedó unos minutos pensándolo, hasta que, lentamente, se agachó y cogió la mochila.

—De acuerdo —accedió solamente porque sus compañeros estaban siendo testigos de ello.

—¡Gracias! —agradeció Denki con lágrimas de felicidad.

—Aún así… ¿por qué explotas sitios? —inquirió Eijirou aún sin comprender la mente de Shouto.

El de cabello bicolor se quedó en silencio y luego se pudo ver un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

—Hay… alguien que me gusta —confesó mirando hacia otro lado—. Quiero impresionarle —finalizó mirando al frente con un brillo en sus ojos.

—¡¿A qué clase de enfermo le impresiona ver cómo alguien explota una tienda?! —exclamó Kaminari retrocediendo y aferrándose a la mano de Eijirou.

La mirada que le estaba dirigiendo Shouto en aquellos momentos aterrorizó a ambos jóvenes, así que Kirishima intentó terminar la conversación antes de que sucediera algo malo.

—¡B-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos yendo ya! ¡Suerte con impresionar a quien te guste! —exclamó con una gran sonrisa nerviosa mientras sujetaba a Denki del brazo y se lo llevaba fuera.

Cuando Kirishima y Kaminari estuvieron a una suficiente distancia, suspiraron.

Luego escucharon una explosión detrás de ellos.

—¡El McDonald's! —se quejó el rubio al ver cómo ardía el local.

 **[...]**

 **×Convivencias anteriores de Deku y Kacchan×**

Midoriya Izuku ya no sabía por dónde más buscar. Él y Katsuki habían sido echados de cuatro habitaciones diferentes y ni siquiera habían durado demasiado tiempo.

Esta vez, el joven de cabello verde haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que la convivencia funcionara, así que, para suerte suya, logró conseguir otra habitación que una vieja, alias Recovery Girl, les estaba alquilando.

—Kacchan, ¿p-puedes prometerme que no le harás nada mientras yo esté fuera? —inquirió Midoriya mirando a Bakugou a los ojos.

—Que sí, mierda —aceptó el rubio después de chasquear la lengua.

—¡Y no olvides que hoy tienes que recoger tu licencia de conducir! —finalizó Izuku despidiéndose y saliendo del piso.

El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse tranquilizó más a Katsuki, el cual, aún frunciendo el ceño, decidió alistarse para salir hacia aquel lugar.

Después de todo, Bakugou tenía ganas de estrenar coche nuevo.

Dicho y hecho, una vez recibida su licencia de conducir que le costó bastante tiempo y varias clases de autocontrol, se dirigió hacia el garaje donde tenía su preciado y nuevo coche rojo para usar.

—Bien, mierda —sonrió con el ceño fruncido una vez dentro y a pocos segundos de arrancar.

Todavía no tenía claro a dónde ir, pero, mientras tanto, solamente conduciría sin rumbo para disfrutar y observar todos los problemas que ocurría en la calle, como lo eran los niños que se caían y lloraban o a los que se les caía su helado, los adultos que se quejaban por falta de dinero, las palomas que se cagaban en la cabeza de algunas personas e incluso los negritos ambulantes que huían con sus productos al ver llegar a la policía.

—Qué buen día, joder —sentenció conduciendo tranquilamente y bajando el cristal del coche para apoyar su codo afuera.

Pero lo que Katsuki no esperaba era que, en un semáforo rojo, un vagabundo se le acercase y comenzase a tirar agua y frotar con una esponja y jabón en el cristal de su coche.

—¡Solo 1000¥, amigo! —exclamaba aquel señor mientras seguía frotando.

—¡QUE NO QUIERO, MIERDA! —gritó histérico al ver cómo habían ensuciado su preciado y nuevo coche rojo.

—¡Solo 500¥!

—¡VETE A LA MIERDA!

Bakugou, con muchas ganas de largarse de una vez de ahí, arrancó nuevamente su coche olvidándose por completo de que el semáforo seguía en rojo.

Se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho cuando miró al frente y vio cómo se empotraba con una pequeña vieja, haciéndola caer al suelo del fuerte golpe.

Bakugou dudó; dudó mucho.

Dudó de si bajarse del coche para ver a la señora o de, simplemente, seguir conduciendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Es su culpa por ser tan enana —murmuró chasqueando la lengua y volviendo a acelerar, dejando un bonito panorama en la que una vieja estaba tirada en el suelo.

Y así fue como, a las pocas horas, identificaron a Katsuki y le quitaron básicamente todos los puntos del carnet de conducir.

—¡Kacchan, han atropellado a la dueña del piso que nos alquila la…

Pero Izuku no pudo terminar ya que, al abrir la puerta y entrar rápidamente al salón del piso, vio a Bakugou sentado en el sofá.

Cabe decir que habían tres agentes policía que le estaban interrogando.

—¿Es usted Midoriya Izuku? —inquirió uno de ellos.

—E-Eh… sí. ¿Sucede algo…? —respondió el de cabello verde cada vez más nervioso.

—Su… ¿amigo? ¿Pareja? Ni idea, solo le digo que este tipo —prosiguió el agente señalando a Katsuki—, atropelló a la dueña de este piso y luego se escapó a la fuga.

—Kacchan…

Y, así, fue como terminaron siendo echados del quinto piso en el que estaban.

Aún así, Izuku no se rendiría. Lo siguiente que consiguió fue encontrar otro lugar en el que estar, pero que, para su mala suerte, Bakugou no sería el único problemático.

De ahí en adelante convivirían con una chica que amaba el dinero, otra alegre pareja compuesta por cierto rubio y un pelirrojo y, lo que parecía ser, un joven de cabello bicolor un tanto extraño y especial.

 **×FIN de las convivencias anteriores de Deku y Kacchan×**

 **[...]**


	15. 15

Era un día más en el piso que compartían ciertos jóvenes y, de momento, no había ninguna novedad.

Todo seguía como de costumbre; Uraraka estaba trabajando, Midoriya salía a hacer la compra, Bakugou permanecía en su habitación viendo la televisión, Kaminari y Kirishima intentaban tener su momento de intimidad y Todoroki se hallaba encerrado en su queridísimo cuarto.

—¿Crees que hoy podamos…? —inquirió Denki mientras se situaba encima de Eijirou con una sonrisa traviesa.

Pero antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera responder, alguien comenzó a tocar repetidamente la puerta de la habitación, haciendo que Kaminari pusiera mala cara y Kirishima suspirase algo frustrado.

—¡¿Por qué no podemos tener solo un momento?! —se quejó el rubio, saliendo de la cama y abriendo la puerta.

Y ahí se hallaba Todoroki Shouto.

—¿Qué ocurre…? —inquirió el rubio cambiando su expresión a una dudosa al ver lo que llevaba aquel tipo de cabello bicolor.

—¿Me lo puedes cuidar? —preguntó con serenidad mientras alzaba un mapache entre ambas manos.

—¿Un mapache…? —dudó Eijirou al acercarse a ver.

—¡¿Has tenido un mapache en tu habitación todo este tiempo?! —señaló Denki.

—Necesito ir a por su comida. ¿Me lo cuidas? —prosiguió el de cabello bicolor sin inmutarse.

—¿Esto tiene trampa o algo…? —agregó el rubio sin fiarse de ello.

No era normal que, después de tanto tiempo, recién Todoroki sacara al animal que tenía en su habitación.

Se suponía que solo tenía a Mekomo Lakaka, pero, lamentablemente, fue asesinado en el microondas.

Y, además, nadie había visto a Shouto entrar con un mapache al piso… ¿O sí?

—¿Y no lo puedes dejar en tu habitación como, supongo, siempre has hecho? —volvió a inquirir Kaminari.

—Tardo mucho tiempo en conseguir su comida. No puede estar solo más de cuatro horas —aclaró Shouto mientras seguía levantando con ambas manos al mapache.

—¡Supongo que podemos encargarnos! —intervino Kirishima con una sonrisa.

—¡Pero la otra vez matamos a su canario! —replicó Denki; la idea de quedarse con ese animal no era de su agrado.

—No importa —comentó Todoroki dejando a su mascota en brazos de Kaminari—. A este no lo puedes meter en el microondas.

—¡¿Y por qué no se lo pides a Bakugou?! —siguió insistiendo el rubio.

Ante la mención de aquel nombre, Shouto evadió la mirada con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y se alejó lentamente.

—¡Espera! —detuvo Kirishima—. ¿Tiene nombre?

—Mekomes —respondió Todoroki.

—¿Mekomes? —dudó el pelirrojo.

—Mekomes Lapoya.

 **[...]**

—¿Cuánto te debo? —inquiría cierto hombre extraño.

—Con 3000¥ es suficiente —respondió Izuku.

 **[...]**

—Y… ¿ahora qué hacemos con esto? —interrogó Denki mientras intercambiaba miradas con el adorable mapache.

—Todoroki dijo que iba a buscarle comida, pero… —comenzó Kirishima mientras sacaba su móvil y abría Google—. Aquí pone que los mapaches comen cualquier cosa.

—¿Y entonces por qué dijo que tardaría más de cuatro horas? —siguió Kaminari levantando una ceja más que la otra—. Tenemos una tienda al frente...

Ante aquella duda existencial, la joven pareja se encogió de hombros.  
Segundos después, Denki comenzó a sentir un profundo dolor en su brazo; el mapache le estaba mordiendo.

Reaccionando ante aquella sensación, y por instinto, Kaminari soltó al mapache, el cual corrió en dirección a la habitación de Todoroki, pegó un salto aferrándose a la puerta, utilizó sus garras para abrir el candado que tenía puesto y giró el pomo de dicha puerta, entrando rápidamente y dejando el cuarto medio abierto.

Pero lo que hizo que Kaminari y Kirishima se miraran sorprendidos y nerviosos no fue ver en acción a aquel mapache, el cual parecía estar amaestrado; lo que les sorprendió fue haber visto la puerta de la habitación de Todoroki abierta.

—¿Qué deberíamos…? —dudó Denki tragando saliva.

Porque Shouto nunca había mostrado su cuarto. Ninguno había visto su interior y, probablemente, tendría muchas cosas raras dentro.

Y... dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato.

 **[...]**

 **× Algunas convivencias de Todoroki Shouto ×**

Todoroki Shouto, al tener un agradable aspecto a la vista y ser tranquilo aparentemente, no tenía problemas en alquilar una habitación en la que vivir.

Decidió irse de casa, no sin antes llevarse una buena cantidad de dinero de la empresa de su padre, y emprendió rumbo a buscar el hogar perfecto.

Podía alquilar su propio piso, pero Shouto tenía la sensación de que una habitación era mil veces mejor.

—¡Por supuesto que puedes quedarte! —exclamaba la joven Ashido al ver a tal guapo hombre querer alquilar un cuarto—. ¡Dame un segundo, que se lo digo a Tooru!

A decir verdad, su primera convivencia le resultó bastante aburrida.

Todoroki tenía la sensación de que necesitaba compañía, así que, al ver en las noticias que una tal duquesa había comprado un canario único y precioso, Shouto ansió tenerlo en su poder.

Y eso hizo.

Un día cualquiera, se infiltró en el palacio real y secuestró al canario sin que nadie se diera cuenta; básicamente, y gracias a todo el dinero que poseía, se encargó de comprar todo lo necesario para un secuestro perfecto.

Así, con un nuevo compañero al que apodó Mekomo Lakaka, regresó a su habitación en el hogar de Ashido Mina y Hagakure Tooru.

Pero, sin querer, un día cualquiera, incendió la casa.

Cuando ambas chicas se habían ido de compras, Shouto quemó todo y, al ver que le era imposible apagarlo, cogió sus cosas y se fue.

Que conste que no era su intención.

Después, le cayeron varias denuncias, pero el dinero movía todo, así que el de cabello bicolor no tuvo problema en conseguir un buen abogado y sobornar a gente.

 **[...]**


	16. 16

Kaminari y Kirishima tenían un problema.

El mapache de Todoroki había regresado al cuarto de este y, ahora, la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta.

Ninguno sabía qué hacer en aquel momento, aunque, de todas formas, nada bueno saldría de ahí.

—¿Llamamos a Bakugou? —sugirió Denki con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Digo, bueno… Quizás, así, Todoroki nos perdone la vida si se entera que él estuvo con nosotros.

—Tenemos que afrontarlo por nuestra cuenta, Kaminari —respondió el pelirrojo levantando un puño y decidido.

—Entonces tocamos su puerta, ¿no? —dedujo el rubio señalando con el pulgar dicho cuarto.

—Sí, ¡vamos! —accedió sin dudarlo.

 **[...]**

—¿De verdad está bien que hagas esto? —inquiría cierta mujer mientras le otorgaba 3000¥ a Izuku—. Tienes pareja, ¿no?

—Sí, y no te preocupes… —respondió Midoriya con una triste sonrisa—. Llámame cuando me necesites.

 **[...]**

—Veamos… —murmuraba Todoroki para sí mientras buscaba víctima random entre la multitud de gente.

 **[...]**

—¡Bakugou! —exclamaron Kirishima y Kaminari mientras tocaban repetidamente la puerta del cuarto de Katsuki, el cual frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes al verse interrumpido.

—¡MIERDA! —maldijo, levantándose de la cama y abriendo la puerta con rabia—. ¡¿QUÉ PASA?!

—¿No quieres ver el interior de la habitación de Todoroki con nosotros? —inquirió Denki con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¡Se ha ido y tardará más de cuatro horas en regresar! —agregó Eijirou.

Bakugou, ante esa provocativa opción, se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos hasta optar por lo correcto.

—¿Está abierta? —se limitó a inquirir, saliendo de su cuarto y cerrando la puerta.

—Su mapache la abrió —informó Kaminari.

Porque, en realidad, todos se morían de ganas por saber qué era lo que tanto escondía Todoroki ahí dentro y por qué no dejaba que nadie contemplase el interior.

Así, los tres jóvenes, liderados por Bakugou, se dirigieron hacia la oscura habitación a medio abrir, cuya puerta fue empujada por Katsuki y, uno por uno, entraron.

—No se ve casi nada —comentó Denki ya que todo el interior estaba oscuro—. Pero hay una cosa que parece estar saltando por doquier...

—Tiene todas las ventanas cerradas y las persianas bajadas —respondió Eijirou—. Y creo que esa es la cosa sospechosa que vi la primera vez que Todoroki me abrió y solo asomó su rostro...

Bakugou, ignorando la conversación de aquella pareja, cerró la puerta por completo, haciendo que la poca luz que entraba desde el pasillo desapareciera y dejando todo completamente negro.

—¡Enciende la luz! —exclamó Denki comenzando a ponerse más nervioso, retrocediendo y aferrándose a Eijirou.

—Cállate, mierda —aplicó Katsuki, pasando sus manos por la pared hasta encontrar el interruptor.

Una vez que hubo luz, lo que se podía observar en aquel cuarto dejó perplejos a los tres jóvenes.

—¿Pero qué…? —comentó Bakugou, abriendo los ojos sorprendido al observar lo que se hallaba al fondo de la habitación.

 **[...]**

 **× Algunas convivencias de Todoroki Shouto ×**

El joven de cabello bicolor estaba cansado de ver a su padre por la televisión.

Era un hombre importante, pero Shouto le guardaba cierto rencor ya que, un día, por la culpa de ese señor, su mamá le echó agüita hirviendo en un lado de la cara.

Y, por ese motivo, Todoroki tenía un plan.

Básicamente quería meter a su padre en una residencia.

Por lo tanto, y gracias a todos sus contactos externos, Shouto, de alguna forma, logró ingresar a su padre a una residencia.

—Debe de ser un error —reclamaba el hombre mientras un par de enfermeras lo guiaban por el pasillo del centro—. No soy tan viejo como para ir a una residencia de ancianos.

—Eso es lo que dicen todos —se limitó a comentar una de las chicas con nulo interés.

Una vez cumplido el primer objetivo del joven Todoroki, ahora procedía la segunda parte de su plan; básicamente, quemar la residencia con su padre dentro.

Era un reto muy complicado de superar; quizás, se jugaba la vida en ello...

Pero Shouto tenía que hacerlo.

Una noche cualquiera, con un lanzallamas en la espalda, una mochila y un pasamontañas para cubrir su rostro, se infiltró en la residencia logrando abrir la puerta fácilmente gracias a uno de los hombres que había contratado.

Atravesando los oscuros y silenciosos pasillos, se dispuso a buscar la habitación en la que se hallaba su querido padre durmiendo. Durante el camino, había estado rociando un líquido altamente inflamable que guardaba en la mochila, eso sí, dejando un camino para poder salir ileso.

Cumplido ya su objetivo, el cuarto de su padre fue lo primero que prendió fuego.

Rápidamente, siguió utilizando el lanzallamas con suma tranquilidad, retrocediendo hacia la salida y contemplando cómo ardía todo y las alarmas antincendios se activaban.

 _"Oh, no..."_ Pensaba el joven al ver el agua que caía por arriba.

Y, para su mala suerte, al poco rato llegó la policía y los bomberos.

—Queda usted detenido por atentar contra esta residencia de ancianos.

 _"La próxima vez será."_ Creía mentalmente mientras se lo llevaban esposado al coche.

Así fue como, después, fue llevado a un interrogatorio donde respondió con total sinceridad la razón por la que hizo aquello.

—Bueno, es que ahí metí a mi padre.

Al final, gracias al dinero que poseía, los sobornos y los buenos abogados que tenía, Todoroki no duró mucho tiempo en prisión.

De hecho, fue una interesante experiencia.

 **[...]**


	17. 17

La luz del cuarto de Todoroki dejaba a la vista todo el interior y las pertenencias que se hallaban en aquel lugar.

Pero, lo que de verdad había sorprendido y comenzaba a preocupar a Kaminari y Kirishima, fue lo que se encontraba al fondo.

En el suelo había un círculo con rayas, marcas y dibujos extraños que parecían estar escritos con sangre; encima, un conjunto de velas que rodeaban un peluche con el aspecto de Bakugou.

Y eso no era todo.

Por toda la pared se veía decenas, incluso cientos, de fotos de Katsuki haciendo cualquier cosa.

Todoroki tenía su cuarto decorado con fotografías de Bakugou y, al parecer, estaba preparando una clase de extraño ritual satánico.

—Parece que de verdad tiene un problema —comentó Denki después de tragar saliva, cogiendo la mano de Kirishima y acercándose más a él.

—¿Hay algo ahí…? —agregó el pelirrojo señalando lo que parecía ser un baúl del que se oían gritos y murmullos.

—¡Tengo miedo! —exclamó Kaminari al comenzar a darse cuenta de que aquel cuarto parecía la guarida de un asesino en serie.

Quizás, al entrar a la habitación, cerca de la puerta no hubieran cosas extrañas, pero conforme avanzabas te podías percatar de los oscuros secretos que escondía Todoroki Shouto.

Las fotografías de Bakugou eran muy variadas; desde Katsuki desayunando, viendo la tele e insultando, hasta Katsuki duchándose, masturbándose y cagando.  
Además, la cama de Todoroki estaba forrada con imágenes del rubio amargado, sin mencionar que su mapache saltaba en ella todo el rato.  
También había una estantería llena de extraños libros y una nevera que desprendía un asquerosos olor.

Diversas bolsas de basura se hallaban cerca de las paredes y, al parecer, Shouto tenía un gran interés en navajas, pistolas, lanzallamas, mochilas, explosivos, motosierras y un largo etcétera de armas que estaban amontonadas.

—¿No es mejor que nos vayamos…? —sugirió Kaminari teniendo un mal presentimiento.

De repente, el mapache saltarín se bajó de la cama y, velozmente, se dirigió hacia la puerta, pegando un último brinco para alcanzar el botón de la luz que estaba cerca, consiguiendo que todo quedase a oscuras nuevamente.

Pero el nerviosismo de la situación en la que se hallaban no era el verdadero problema.  
El verdadero problema estaba comenzando a abrir la puerta lentamente.

—¿Por qué estáis en mi habitación?

La voz de Todoroki sobresaltó a los jóvenes, los cuales se giraron lentamente hasta contemplar a aquel joven que llevaba una bolsa negra y gorda de la que caían gotas de color rojo.

Se suponía que Shouto iba a tardar más de cuatro horas en regresar; se suponía que no iban a ser descubiertos.

 **× Algunas convivencias de Todoroki Shouto ×**

Debido a su intento de asesinato en llamas a su padre quemando una residencia, cierto joven de cabello bicolor se encontraba en la cárcel.

No iba a durar mucho tiempo porque tenía dinero y buenos abogados, pero se veía en la obligación de permanecer unos cuantos días.

—Te aconsejo no dejar caer el jabón en las duchas —le dio un último dato su poderosísimo abogado—. Me aseguraré de sacarte de aquí.

—Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta —respondió Shouto con serenidad—. He de irme —finalizó al ver cómo unos guardias se le acercaban para llevárselo a su nueva celda.

—¡Ten mucho cuidado! —exclamó el señor, viendo cómo su cliente tendría que soportar estar con a saber qué tipo de personas.

 **[...]**

—Bien, esta es tu celda —comentaba el hombre que se encargó de llevar a Todoroki a su respectivo sitio—. Tendrás que compartirla con aquel otro joven —finalizó, encerrándole y marchándose.

Shouto, sin cambiar la serena expresión de su rostro, se acercó hacia el hombre que se hallaba sentado en una esquina de la celda.

—Oh… ¿tengo compañía? —se pudo oír la voz de dicha persona.

Lentamente y manteniendo la tensión e intriga, se fue levantando hasta quedar frente a frente con Todoroki, pudiendo mirarse mutuamente a los ojos.

—¿Dabi…? —dudó el de cabello bicolor.

—¿Todoroki Shouto…? —murmuró el otro sujeto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —interrogó sintiéndose más cómodo al estar con un aliado.

—¿No recuerdas la noticia? —suspiró el de cabello negro con una leve sonrisa—. Intenté asesinar a Endeavor con una almohada colándome en su hogar por la noche, pero me pillaron.

—Oh, cierto.

—¿Y a ti qué te trae por aquí?

—Lo metí en una residencia y, al intentar quemar todo, se dieron cuenta y me atraparon —explicó con serenidad.

—Lamento la tragedia —respondió mientras miraba hacia arriba con melancolía—. ¿Recuerdas cuando planeábamos todo juntos? —comentó, sentándose nuevamente en el suelo y apoyándose en la pared.

—Sí… —murmuró Shouto por los viejos tiempos—. Pero dejamos de hacerlo cuando te hiciste mayor de edad y, en vez de llevarte al centro de menores como a mí, te llevaron a la cárcel.

—En realidad, no está nada mal. Además, ya tengo abogado —agregó recuperando algo de alegría—. En unos días vuelvo a salir de aquí.

Por unos minutos, Shouto se limitó a sentarse a su lado y quedarse en silencio.  
Parecían estar recordando viejos tiempos; momentos en los que trataban de vengarse de Endeavor y casi funcionaba.

—Dabi —comenzó el de cabello bicolor con una voz algo rota—. ¿Crees que algún día lo conseguiremos?

—No pierdas la esperanza, Todoroki Shouto —alentó el mayor—. Algún día acabaremos con Endeavor, ya lo verás.

Entre momentos del pasado donde trataban de hacerle la vida imposible a Enji y otros tantos donde planeaban cualquier cosa para que pareciera un accidente, Shouto pasó un buen rato en prisión junto a su querido aliado.

Así, al cabo de unos días, fue liberado gracias al dinero y su abogado, siendo posible continuar con el plan de venganza contra su padre.

 **[...]**


	18. 18

Arrastrando la bolsa negra como si fuera un cadáver, Todoroki terminó por entrar a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta y presionando el interruptor de la luz.

A solas, encerrados en el mismo lugar con Shouto, el cual había comenzado a mirarles fijamente, Kaminari y Kirishima comenzaron a sentir el verdadero terror recorrer su cuerpo.

—¡No es lo que parece! —comenzó Denki con cierta desesperación—. ¡Tu mapache abrió la puerta!

—Ahora que lo habéis visto… —respondió el de cabello bicolor dejando caer su cargamento al suelo—. No puedo dejar que salgáis de aquí.

—¡EH, BASTARDO! —interrumpió Katsuki acercándose para pedir una explicación—. ¡¿Por qué mierda tienes todas esas fotos mías?! —reclamó señalando la pared del fondo.

Todoroki, ante esa acusación, se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado y buscar una sabia respuesta.

—Te lo diré después de encargarme de ellos —decidió responder dirigiendo su mirada hacia la pareja que cada vez estaba más nerviosa y señalándoles con serenidad.

—¡Espera! —agregó el pelirrojo al notar que las intenciones de Todoroki eran peligrosas—. Puedes hacerme cualquier cosa a mí… pero deja que Kaminari se vaya, por favor —rogó posicionándose delante del rubio y mirando a Shouto a los ojos.

—¡¿Estás loco, Kirishima?! —dudó Denki al ver que su novio iba a ofrecerse como sacrificio—. ¡Todoroki, haremos lo que quieras! —improvisó dando un paso al frente y tratando de controlar su nerviosismo—. ¡Y eso incluye a Bakugou! —agregó con una sonrisa mientras señalaba con el pulgar al amargado.

—Acepto —respondió Shouto rápidamente antes de que nadie pudiera decir algo más.

—¡¿HAH?! —se quejó Katsuki al verse metido en un problema, nuevamente, que no le incumbía… más o menos.

—Bien, podéis marcharos —sentenció el de cabello bicolor, abriendo la puerta y dando paso libre a Kirishima y Kaminari, los cuales suspiraron para, segundos después, mirarse con una leve sonrisa.

—¡Un placer hacer negocios contigo! —exclamó Denki a pocos pasos de salir.

—¡Suerte, Bakugou! —animó Eijirou ya a lo lejos.

Luego de que ambos jóvenes se fueran, Todoroki, nuevamente, cerró la puerta lentamente hasta quedar encerrado con Katsuki, el cual suspiró con el ceño fruncido antes de hablar.

—¿Qué mierda quieres de mí?

 **[...]**

Fuera del peligro y lejos del rarito de Shouto, Kirishima y Kaminari optaron por quedarse y encerrarse en su cuarto un rato; ya era hora de que tuvieran algo de intimidad por un tiempo.

—Pensé que ya estábamos muertos —comentó Denki dejándose caer en la cama y soltando un suspiro.

—¿Deberíamos mudarnos…? —sugirió Eijirou al ver que, quizás, todo podría haber acabado bastante mal—. No podría soportar que…

Pero antes de que el pelirrojo terminase de hablar, Kaminari le tiró del brazo para que se echase en la cama junto a él.

—Y yo no podría soportar que te vuelvas a ofrecer como sacrificio —interrumpió Denki dedicándole una sonrisa—. ¡Si tenemos que morir, que sea juntos! Digo… Si uno de nosotros muriera antes, ¿no sería deprimente?

Kirishima, sin poder negar aquello, se limitó a devolverle la sonrisa.

 _—¡¿ASÍ, BASTARDO?!_ —se pudo escuchar un grito seguido de diversos golpes en la habitación de Todoroki.

—¿Qué estarán haciendo…? —inquirió el pelirrojo no muy convencido.

—A saber…

 **[...]**

 _—Ya estoy en casa_ … —comentó Izuku después de abrir la puerta del piso y algo cansado; habían sido unas horas largas para él, pero había valido la pena.

Con la ilusión de volver a ver a Katsuki, el cual supuso tenía que estar hambriento, dejó algunas cosas en la cocina rápidamente y se dirigió a su habitación.

Pero, para sorpresa del joven de cabello verde, no había nadie dentro.

Con dudas, optó por entrar al baño, pero también estaba vacío.

 _"Qué raro… pensé que, como Kacchan no estaba en el salón, estaría en nuestro cuarto."_

De repente, diversos insultos imposibles de no reconocer llamaron la atención de Izuku, el cual se giró en la dirección que daba a la habitación de Todoroki.

 _"Esa es la voz de Kacchan…"_

Tragó saliva y, con cuidado de no hacer ruido, se acercó poco a poco hacia aquel cuarto, poniendo la oreja y reconociendo perfectamente que Bakugou era el que estaba dentro.

Dudando y sin saber si se arrepentiría de hacer aquello, abrió la puerta, la cual para suerte suya estaba abierta, pudiendo entrar y contemplar lo que estaba sucediendo en su interior.

—¿Kacchan…? —murmuró al ver la escena con sus propios ojos.

 **[...]**


	19. 19

_Con dudas y sin saber si se arrepentiría de hacer aquello, abrió la puerta, la cual para suerte suya estaba abierta, pudiendo entrar y contemplar lo que estaba sucediendo en su interior._

 _—¿Kacchan…? —murmuró al ver la escena con sus propios ojos._

 **[...]**

Lo que Izuku pudo observar en ese momento le dejó bastante sorprendido.

Aquel joven de cabello verde estaba presenciando cómo Bakugou tenía a Todoroki amordazado, con un bozal, grilletes y cuerdas mientras le daba latigazos y le pisoteaba. Además, Shouto estaba solamente en calzoncillos, pudiéndose notar las marcas rojas por su piel blanca y cómo su rostro estaba rojo.

Al parecer, el joven de cabello bicolor tenía cierto fetiche.

Bakugou, deteniéndose al sentir la presencia de alguien, dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta donde Midoriya observaba con nerviosismo la situación.

—La culpa la tiene el retrasado —sentenció Katsuki dejando lo que estaba haciendo y, básicamente, diciendo la verdad; Kaminari era el traidor de todo.

—Aún no dije nada… —suspiró Midoriya con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Aunque… parece que a Todoroki-kun le gusta —agregó sorprendido al ver cómo, lo que se podía ver de su rostro, desbordaba felicidad—. Kacchan… —prosiguió aún sin creer lo que había hecho su amigo de la infancia—. ¡Has ayudado a una persona! —exclamó con lágrimas de alegría.

—¿Hah…?

Después de todo, era la primera vez que Izuku veía a Bakugou haciendo un favor que hacía feliz a otra persona.  
Todo lo que había contemplado Midoriya habían sido acciones de Katsuki que acababan en desastre; pero, en esta ocasión, su querido Kacchan había hecho el bien.

—¿S-Sabes, Kacchan? Hay un sitio al que quiero ir ahora —cambió de tema al ver la oportunidad perfecta—. Es importante… ¿Puedes acompañarme? —inquirió mirándole y poniéndole ojitos.

Bakugou, sin poder negarse a ello, chasqueó la lengua, dejó el látigo en el suelo y salió de la habitación junto a Izuku, dejando a Shouto aún atado con cuerdas, grilletes y un bozal.

 **[...]**

—¿Vamos a comprar algo para cenar? —inquirió Kaminari mientras seguía jugando con el móvil.

—Si mal no recuerdo, creo que había algo comestible en la nevera… —respondió el pelirrojo, dejando a un lado las pesas con las que se estaba ejercitando.

Había pasado un par de horas desde que dejaron de escucharse gritos en la habitación de Todoroki, así que Eijirou y Denki optaron por salir del cuarto a buscar algo para cenar.

Una vez fuera, se percataron de que, al parecer, el piso estaba vacío; ni Midoriya ni Bakugou se hallaban ahí. Alomejor Shouto seguía en su habitación, pero ya no les importaba mucho.

—Oye, Kirishima —comentó Kaminari al pasar por el salón y deteniéndose a observar el sofá—. ¿No tienes curiosidad por saber por qué Uraraka no quería que nadie tocase su sofá? —inquirió con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a él.

—Kaminari, no creo que sea buena idea —suspiró el pelirrojo al tener un mal presentimiento.

—Bakugou suele echarse aquí a ver la televisión, qué más da —restó importancia mientras trataba de hallar el misterio oculto en el sofá.

Entre diversas inspecciones con sus manos por todos los huecos posibles, pudo notar una especie de papel debajo de la almohada de la base, cosa que llamó su atención.

—¡¿Dinero?! —exclamó el rubio al sacarlo y observar un billete de 5000¥, cosa que llamó cada vez más su atención, haciéndole quitar la almohada base y observando una inmensa cantidad de billetes de 5000¥.

Pero, antes de que pudieran hacer algo más, se pudo escuchar el ruido de una fuerte alarma por todo el piso.  
Segundos después, el rostro de cierta joven apareció en la televisión.

 _—¿Quién ha sido…?_

Kirishima y Kaminari se miraron sin comprender qué ocurría, hasta que optaron por acercarse por completo a la televisión y pudieron ver que Ochako los observaba con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—¿Uraraka…? ¿Es una grabación o algo? —dudó Denki.

 _—¿Has sido tú, Kaminari-kun?_ —prosiguió la joven de la pantalla—. _¡Dije que el sofá no se tocaba!_

—¡Perdón! —aplicó rápidamente juntando ambas manos y cerrando los ojos—. ¡No sabía que ahí escondías dinero!

 _—¡Menos mal que implanté este sistema de seguridad!_ —siguió Ochako, soltando un suspiro.

—Nunca había visto tanto dinero junto —comentó Kirishima con cierta sorpresa—. ¡¿Ahorras por algún motivo?!

Ante aquella pregunta, Uraraka no pudo evitar sentirse algo triste al recordar la verdadera razón de todo.

—Bueno… Mis padres están enfermos —dijo algo cabizbaja—. La única manera de que todo salga bien es con una operación, pero es bastante cara —prosiguió, haciendo que lo único que consiguiera fuera hacer sentir mal al rubio y al pelirrojo—. ¡Pero si sigo ahorrando, quizás pueda volver a verles sonreír! —finalizó con una triste sonrisa.

 **[...]**

Durante todo el camino, Midoriya había evadido las preguntas cortas de Bakugou, haciéndole enfadar poco a poco y cada vez más.

—¿Dónde mierda vamos? —reiteró con el ceño fruncido—. Ya es de noche, Deku.

—Ya falta poco, ¡es importante! —respondió rogándole un poco más de paciencia y tiempo.

Desde que salieron de casa, tuvieron que tomar diversos autobuses hasta llegar a su destino. A pesar de que había anochecido y les tomaría mucho tiempo regresar, era un momento especial que Midoriya llevaba planeando varios años.

—¿Por qué estamos en Kyoto? —volvió a preguntar el rubio.

Llegados al lugar indicado, Izuku se dirigió hacia una zona en específico que, aunque estaba lejos del tumulto de gente, desde ahí se podía observar perfectamente la Torre de Kyoto y el cielo lleno de estrellas.

Bakugou no comprendía la situación. Ver a Izuku tan nervioso y que, además, no le dijera absolutamente nada, le enfadaba y extrañaba. Katsuki necesitaba una explicación…  
E Izuku se la iba a dar.

—Kacchan… —comenzó el joven de cabello verde, tragando saliva antes de arrodillarse ante aquel rubio para, segundos después, sacar una pequeña cajita, la cual abrió y se pudo ver en ella un anillo de oro con varios diamantes incrustados—. ¿M-Me harías el honor… de casarte conmigo? —sentenció mirándole a los ojos con nerviosismo, pero decidido.

Lo siguiente que se pudo escuchar después de aquellas palabras, fue el sonido de diversos fuegos artificiales en el cielo nocturno, seguido de la preciosa vista que aportó la Torre de Kyoto, la cual se iluminaba con dos colores; el verde y el naranja.

 **[...]**

 **[Conversaciones completas entre Izuku y personajes de relleno]**

 **1** •

—¡Gracias por limpiarme el coche, cambiar las llantas y arreglar el motor, joven! —exclamaba cierto hombre—. ¿Cuánto te debo?

—Con 3000¥ es suficiente —respondió Izuku con amabilidad—. ¡Muchas gracias, señor!

 **2** •

—¿De verdad está bien que hagas esto? —inquiría cierta mujer mientras le otorgaba 3000¥ a Izuku—. Tienes pareja, ¿no?

—Sí, y no te preocupes… —respondió Midoriya con una triste sonrisa—. Llámame cuando me necesites.

—De acuerdo, pero asegúrate de dedicarle más tiempo a esa persona especial —siguió la señora—. Mentirle diciendo que vas a comprar cuando, en realidad, trabajas como mecánico, podría hacerle dudar de ti debido a todo el tiempo que empleas en ello.

—Es que… quiero que sea una sorpresa.

 **[...]**

* * *

 _ **Y, bueno, aquí está el maratón de capítulos que prometí, aunque tardé más de la cuenta**_  
 ** _Nótese lo de la Torre de Kyoto (ya que ganó el KatsuDeku) xD_**

 _ **El próximo será el último capítulo (yo me alegro porque por fin podré terminar otro de los fics que tengo pendientes). Aunque probablemente tarde ya que sigo sin inspiración para BnHA.**_

 ** _Quizás, cuando empiece las clases mi inspiración regrese. Suele pasarme_** ** _._**


	20. Capítulo final

_—Kacchan… —comenzó el joven de cabello verde, tragando saliva antes de arrodillarse ante aquel rubio para, segundos después, sacar una pequeña cajita, la cual abrió y se pudo ver en ella un anillo de oro con varios diamantes incrustados—. ¿M-Me harías el honor… de casarte conmigo? —sentenció mirándole a los ojos con nerviosismo, pero decidido._

 _Lo siguiente que se pudo escuchar después de aquellas palabras, fue el sonido de diversos fuegos artificiales en el cielo nocturno, seguido de la preciosa vista que aportó la Torre de Kyoto, la cual se iluminaba con dos colores; el verde y el naranja._

 **[...]**

Definitivamente, Katsuki no sabía cómo reaccionar; Izuku le había pillado por sorpresa.

Se esperaba de todo, menos esa petición.

Comenzando a sudar y con el ceño fruncido, mantuvo su mirada en los ojos del contrario, viendo lo decidido que estaba Midoriya y que iba en serio.

En un rápido movimiento, cerró los ojos y le arrebató la cajita con el anillo, dando media vuelta y alejándose sin decir absolutamente nada.

—¿K-Kacchan...? —dudó el joven, viendo cómo su amigo de la infancia se alejaba; de alguna manera, le pareció haber visto un leve rubor en Bakugou antes de que este se girase—. ¿Eso es un…?

—Cállate —ordenó, aún sin mirarle y pareciendo querer mantener su rostro oculto—. Ni se te ocurra decir algo más, Deku.

Sin poder evitar la gran felicidad que sintió en esos momentos, Izuku se levantó con una sonrisa, asintió y siguió a Katsuki, manteniéndose unos pasos por detrás de él.

Porque aquel joven de cabello verde sabía perfectamente que eso era un sí.

 **[...]**

Mientras tanto, Kirishima y Kaminari se sentían un poco mal por lo que había dicho Uraraka sobre su dinero.

—¿Crees que sus padres estén enfermos de verdad? —inquirió el pelirrojo.

Ochako, antes de desaparecer de la pantalla de la televisión, les advirtió que no movieran absolutamente nada; ella estaría de regreso en un hora.

Pero lo que no sabían era que, obviamente, los padres de la chica estaban en perfecto estado; todo el dinero lo estaba ahorrando para comprarse una inmensa casa con jardín, jacuzzi, sala de juegos y un descapotable rojo.

—No lo sé, pero espero que no suceda nada malo con todo esto —respondió Denki, teniendo un mal presentimiento al saber la cantidad descomunal de dinero que había en el sofá.

Sin saber qué hacer, ambos jóvenes se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que un sonido proveniente del móvil de Kaminari hizo reaccionar a ambos.

—¡Un mensaje de Midoriya! —exclamó al pensar en su salvación; cuando ese chico llegaba a casa, había menos de lo que temer.

—Oh, ¿y qué dice? —inquirió Kirishima tranquilizándose también.

Pero el silencio de su rubio comenzó a preocuparle; Denki parecía bastante sorprendido por lo que acababa de leer.

—Estamos… invitados a su boda.

—¡¿Qué?! —se exaltó Eijirou igual de atónito por tan inesperada noticia—. ¡¿Midoriya se va a casar?!

—Con Baku…

Sin poder terminar de mencionarlo, cierto ruido procedente del pasillo hizo que ambos jóvenes abrieran los ojos con terror, girándose lentamente y observando cómo Todoroki se hallaba ahí; al parecer, había escuchado todo a la perfección y, gracias a su mapache, ya no estaba amarrado ni amordazado.

—¿Midoriya se va a casar con Bakugou…? —inquirió con la mirada perdida y cierta aura oscura a su alrededor.

Cabe decir que también tenía un lanzallamas.

—¡N-No! ¡Qué va! —negó Kaminari rápidamente—. ¡No se va a casar con Bakugou! ¡¿Verdad, Kirishima?!

—¡C-Cierto! ¡Es con otro chico, no con Bakugou! —dio la razón, igual de nervioso que su pareja al notar que Shouto estaba a pocos segundos de utilizar aquel lanzallamas.

Pero, por desgracia para la parejita, el móvil de Todoroki sonó; había recibido un mensaje.

—" _Kacchan y yo nos vamos a casar. ¡Estás invitado, Todoroki-kun! En unos días decidiremos la fecha y el lugar_ " —leyó el de cabello bicolor inexpresivamente, con un tono serio pero, al mismo tiempo, terrorífico.

—Maldita seas, Midoriya —murmuró Kaminari llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Viendo cómo Shouto parecía querer quemar todo el piso, empezando por el sofá lleno de dinero, Kirishima cogió rápidamente la mano de Denki y se lo llevó a la habitación; era el momento de, una vez por todas, abandonar aquel lugar de locos.

 **[...]**

Cuando Izuku volvió a casa con Katsuki, le costó bastante asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Todo el edificio estaba en llamas.

Por un lado, la gente cotilla se había acercado y estaban comentando y murmurando al respecto; por otro, los bomberos intentaban apagar el fuego y rescatar a las posibles personas atrapadas mientras que la policía interrogaba a algunos testigos. Cabe decir que Todoroki estaba dentro de uno de los coches policía, esposado y junto a su mapache y su cuervo Tokoyami.

—¿Qué es lo que…? —dudó Midoriya, sin saber cómo se supone que había ocurrido tal desastre si él estuvo con Bakugou todo el rato.

—Mi dinero…

De repente, cierta voz llamó la atención de ambos; Uraraka estaba observando el edificio en llamas. Sus ojos habían perdido el brillo, parecían vacíos.

—Kacchan, creo que deberíamos irnos… —murmuró el joven, retrocediendo para no llamar la atención de la chica; Ochako, en esos momentos, daba miedo.

Todo lo sucedido se podía resumir en que Shouto, por la noticia de que Katsuki se casaba, optó por quemar todo lo que estuviese a su alrededor.

Kaminari y Kirishima cogieron todo lo más importante y se largaron de aquel lugar; no sabrían qué decir si se encontraban a Uraraka, así que lo mejor era marcharse a un lugar lejano.

Ochako, al regresar lo más rápido posible para cambiar de lugar su preciado dinero, lo que se encontró al llegar le afectó bastante psicológicamente; eran los ahorros de toda su vida.

Y, así, todos los alquilados tuvieron que buscarse un nuevo lugar en el vivir; y eso incluía a la dueña del piso.

 **[...]**

 ** _[Seis meses después…]_**

—No pensé que soportaríamos tanto tiempo en la casa de mis padres —suspiraba Kaminari al recordar que, al no tener dónde volver y por miedo de encontrarse a Uraraka, tuvieron que quedarse ahí.

—Y ni siquiera pudimos hacerlo… —agregó Kirishima acordándose, nuevamente, de todas las ocasiones en las que la madre de Denki interrumpía en el momento menos oportuno.

Habían pasado muchas cosas desde el pequeño " _accidente_ " que causó Todoroki.

Poco después de largarse antes de que llegase la policía, los bomberos y, sobre todo, Uraraka, la parejita feliz recibió un par de invitaciones para la boda de Izuku y Katsuki.

Era obvio que no iban a asistir (aunque en el fondo se morían de ganas) porque no sabían de lo que Ochako sería capaz.

Ellos habían sido los que descubrieron el dinero de la joven y, casualmente, cuando esta volvió, había un incendio.

Eijirou y Denki no querían morir tan jóvenes.

Por otro lado, Todoroki fue juzgado y, al admitir que todo fue su culpa, llevado a la cárcel. Por lo tanto, tampoco pudo presentarse a la boda que en su mente quería impedir; no obstante, no tardó demasiado en salir de prisión gracias a su buen y fiel abogado.

Además, se reencontró con su aliado y querido hermano Dabi.

Mientras tanto, para Midoriya y Bakugou la cosa fue bastante bien.

Se casaron (aunque las respuestas de Katsuki solían ser como " _Si no hay más remedio..._ "), se mudaron por el momento a la casa de Bakugou (donde Mitsuki trataba mejor a su yerno que a su propio hijo) y tuvieron una bonita luna de miel en África, concretamente en el pueblo Holoholo.

—Aún no podemos permitirnos alquilar nuestro propio piso, pero quedarnos en una mansión será genial —comentaba Denki alegremente.

—Y pensar que una habitación ahí está tan barata como en cualquier otro piso —añadió Eijirou; cada vez se acercaban más a su destino.

La parejita había conseguido alquilar una habitación en una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad y, además, el precio era muy asequible.

De esta manera, tendrían el espacio suficiente para, por fin, follar; lo mejor era que las posibilidades de encontrarse con un conocido eran inferiores al 1%.

Y, ahora, se disponían a tocar el timbre de tan lujoso lugar.

—¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidos! —exclamó con amabilidad una joven bastante alta y de cabello negro—. ¿Sois Kaminari-san y Kirishima-san? —inquirió dejándoles pasar.

—¡Sí! ¡Mucho gusto, Yaoyorozu! —respondieron con entusiasmo entrando a la mansión; todo parecía que iría a la perfección.

Una vez dentro, Momo cerró las puertas y los guió hacia una de las salas principales.

—Antes de todo, ¡quiero presentaros a todos vuestros compañeros! —dijo la joven ilusionada y haciendo énfasis en el " _todos_ ".

Por un momento, Kaminari tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Conforme se aproximaban a la sala principal, ciertas voces se les hacían bastante reconocibles.

—¡Oh, vaya! ¡Kaminari-kun, Kirishima-kun! —saludó Uraraka a verlos entrar; la expresión de su rostro no coincidía en absoluto con su tono de voz—. ¡Me alegra muuucho volver a veros!

—¿Ya os conocéis? —inquirió Momo mirando a sus nuevos inquilinos, los cuales parecían aterrorizados.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Los pecadores! —siguió la voz de Iida, quien llevaba una biblia en la mano—. ¡Purificaré sus almas!

—¿Pero qué mierda...? —comentó Katsuki al ver a aquellos idiotas traidores que no se presentaron en su boda.

A Kaminari y Kirishima les costaba creer que, de todas las posibilidades que tenían de no encontrarse con ningún conocido, hubieran coincidido todos.

En la mansión de Yaoyorozu Momo, Bakugou y Midoriya optaron por alquilar una habitación ya que tenía el espacio suficiente para unos recién casados; Uraraka necesitaba algo barato, y qué mejor que una mansión con habitaciones a precios asequibles; Iida llevaba un buen tiempo de alquilado junto a otras personas como Hagakure (la mujer de las noticias del tiempo), Ashido, Asui, Jirou, Sero, Mineta, Ojirou y Aoyama. Además, un par de hermanos llamados Shouto y Dabi habían llegado hace poco y se hallaban en un rincón, planeando algo.

Para Eijirou y Denki, ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse.

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! —cierta voz procedente de una las habitaciones llamó la atención del resto.

—Monoma, tranquilízate —ordenó una joven de cabello naranja dándole un golpe en el cuello y arrastrándolo—. Vamos, debemos presentarnos a los nuevos.

Kendou, de alguna manera, había recuperado a Monoma, chico que consiguió salir del hospital psiquiátrico, y también habían alquilado una habitación en la mansión de Yaoyorozu.

Ahora, Kirishima y Kaminari tendrían que convivir con muchas más personas y conocidos que, probablemente, complicarían las cosas.

Pero algo estaba claro; así, definitivamente, nunca podrían follar.

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
